


Look at me, look at you

by xbelieveinme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbelieveinme/pseuds/xbelieveinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles ha ventiquattro anni: ne ha passati quindici non sapendo cosa fosse l’amore, sette amando e due soffrendo. <br/>Pensava che la sua vita sarebbe stata occupata per sempre da Louis, ma si sbagliava. Ci aveva creduto fin quando, la mattina dopo una notte burrascosa, era tornato a casa e Louis non c’era più, era andato via.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at me, look at you

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti cari lettori! Non so con quale coraggio sto postando queste prime parti di questa storia. E' una storia molto contorta, forse già troppo vista e rivista ma penso di averci messo molto di "mio" qui dentro e con molto piacere vi presento il lato non di chi è stato tradito ma di chi ha tradito.  
> Buona lettura, un bacio!

__  


 

__

_All my dreams and all the lights mean  
nothing without you  
(Without You, Lana del Rey)_  
   
 _Yesterday is history_    
 _Tomorrow's a mystery_    
 _(Mirror, Justin Timberlake)_  
   
 _Knowing that I am to blame_  
 _for leaving your heart out in the rain_  
 _(Sorry, Jonas Brothers)_

 

I.

   
Ci sono due camicie che non appartengono a Harry nell’armadio della sua camera da letto: una èblu con dei piccoli pois bianchi, l’altra èbordeauxcon i bottoncini di madre perla. Tutte e due sono troppo piccole per la sua corporatura, tutte e due hanno lo stesso profumo ed entrambe sanno di occhi celesti e sorrisi brillanti.  
Harry le guarda sempre mentre sceglie i vestiti la mattina, le guarda ma non le tocca, ha paura che possano sciuparsi o ridursi in polvere, svanire proprio come ha fatto il proprietario di quelle camicie.  
Ogni mattina chiude l’armadio con il cuore che martella forte nel petto e la consapevolezza che quelle camicie resteranno lìper sempre, nessuno verràmai a riprendersele e lui non avràmai il coraggio di toglierle e buttarle.  
   
Harry Styles ha ventiquattro anni: ne ha passati quindici non sapendo cosa fosse l’amore, sette amando e due soffrendo.  
Era poco più che un bambino quando ha conosciuto Louis Tomlinson, l’unico amore di tutta la sua esistenza.  
A lui ha dato il primo bacio, a lui ha detto il primo ti amo e a lui ha donato la sua verginità. Ricorda il calore che sentiva sulle guance quando lo vedeva, i sorrisi spontanei che faceva quando Louis gli diceva di amarlo, il cuore che battere forte nei momenti in cui Louis lo baciava intensamente, facendogli perdere la cognizione del tempo.  
Harry pensava che la sua vita sarebbe stata occupata per sempre da Louis, ma si sbagliava. Ci aveva creduto fin quando, la mattina dopo una notte burrascosa, era tornato a casa e Louis non c’era più, era andato via.  
Non aveva mica capito che per ogni errore c’è un prezzo da pagare, un prezzo altissimo.  
   
Liam Payne è uno dei suoi migliori amici, ha venticinque anni ed è anche lui, dopo anni di relazione con una ballerina, single.  
E’ stato lui a dire a Harry come Louis, quella sera, era venuto a sapere cos’era successo al bar in cui si era ubriacato. E’ sempre Liam che gli ha detto che Louis non voleva né vederlo né parlargli, che poteva finalmente dimenticarsi di lui e che, _testuali parole_ , precisò Liam, ora poteva andare a letto con tutte le troie che voleva.  
Harry si pente di tutte le cose che ha fatto quella notta, prima di tutto della litigata con Louis che lo aveva fatto innervosire e poi di aver seguito quel ragazzo con gli occhi tremendamente simili a quelli di Louis a casa sua.  
Harry sa che è stato Andy Samuels a chiamare Louis quella notte, sa che gli ha detto tutto quello che aveva visto e sa, con certezza, che Louis gli ha creduto all’istante.  
   
Ora, tutto quello che gli rimane di Louis, sono le sue camicie nell’armadio e un sacco di ricordi.  
 

II.

   
E’ il compleanno di Niall il tredici di settembre e per i suoi venticinque anni Zayn, il suo ragazzo, Harry e Liam gli hanno organizzato una festa con i fiocchi.  
Niall è un altro dei suoi migliori amici, è fidanzato da tempo con Zayn e suona per mestiere la chitarra. E’ irlandese e rumoroso, Harry lo considera suo fratello.  
La festa procede tranquilla per un po’: ci sono le canzoni cantate da Ed Sheeran, un sacco di birra e tante risate. Niall è felicissimo e non smette di ringraziare i suoi amici, Liam continua a ripetergli che le sorprese non sono finite ma Harry non sa di cosa sta parlando.  
Lo capisce solo nel momento in cui «Louis!» grida Niall prima di correre verso l’ingresso di casa.  
Tutto si congela attorno a lui, i suoi muscoli sembrano diventare di pietra e i suoi occhi si allargano più del possibile. Stringe forte il bicchiere che ha in mano e non ascolta più quello che sta dicendo Caroline, la sua attenzione adesso non è per nessuno se non per il ragazzo che ha amato per anni, e che ama ancora, e che ora sta stringendo Niall tra le braccia augurandogli un buon compleanno.  
«Harry..? Harry, stai bene? Sei diventato pallidissimo» lo informa Caroline mettendogli una mano sulla spalla ma Harry non la sente, non la vuole sentire, vuole solo fuggire, correre via da lì: non ha le palle di guardare Louis negli occhi dopo quello che ha fatto. Ha paura che in quegli occhi ci trovi una nuova vita, una vita in cui il suo nome non è presente.  
Quando Caroline si volta e riconosce il ragazzo che Niall che sta abbracciando, mette su un’espressione triste e «oh, sweetie» fa a Harry immaginando quello che il ragazzo sta provando.  
   
Louis non è cambiato: ha sempre la pelle abbronzata, i capelli color caramello e le rughette d’espressione attorno agli occhi. Ha come al solito i pantaloni arrotolati per mostrare la scritta che si è fatto tatuare sulle caviglie, una t-shirt grigia e un sorriso dolce che increspa le sue labbra sottili.  
Solo una cosa è cambiata nel tempo: la mano che stringe subito dopo aver lasciato Niall non è più quella di Harry, è quella di un altro ragazzo.  
   
Inizia ad ansimare pesantemente appena arriva in cucina. Si appoggia con i palmi aperti delle mani sul bancone e guarda in basso, fissa le punte consumate delle sue scarpe e si lascia sfuggire un verso di lamento dalle labbra. Tutto gira intorno a lui, gli sembra di essere su una fottuto carillon che non smette di girare e che gli farà vomitare anche l’anima nel giro di pochi secondi.  
Non pensava che rivederlo avrebbe causato questi effetti: ha lo stomaco in subbuglio, il cuore ha deciso di oltrepassare i limiti di velocità e un dolore acuto attraversa tutto il suo addome.  
Credeva di aver già provato e superato tutti i sintomi del mal d’amore negli ultimi due anni e non poteva immaginare che quella sera li avrebbe riprovati con maggiore intensità.  
E’ chinato sul lavandino intento a vomitare quando Liam entra preoccupato in cucina.  
«Dannazione, Harry, stai bene?» gli chiede affrettando il passo per raggiungerlo. Gli accarezza dolcemente la schiena e aspetta che Harry finisca di sciacquarsi la bocca e di pulire il lavabo per ottenere una risposta. Lo guarda di spiaciuto appena il riccio alza la testa, nota i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime e il volto spossato, sta veramente di merda ed è un po’ colpa sua, in fondo è stato lui stesso ad invitare Louis alla festa.  
«Perché è qui?» singhiozza Harry, «pensavo non avesse più contatti con nessuno di noi» continua cercando di ricacciare dentro le lacrime.  
«Non è così» risponde  Liam sistemandogli i capelli dietro l’orecchio «mi dispiace per averti mentito ma ho dovuto farlo».  
«Come? Perché?».  
Liam alza gli occhi e appoggia le mani sulle spalle di Harry, «Cosa volevi che ti dicessi, Harry? Ieri sono uscito con Louis, magari quando finisci di piangere ti racconto cosa abbiamo fatto?» esclama in modo retorico. Vede il volto di Harry arricciarsi nell’espressione che fa sempre prima di scoppiare a piangere e lo tira verso il suo petto prima che questo accada.  
Liam sa che Harry è cresciuto con la presenza di Louis affianco, sa che è troppo vulnerabile preso da solo e sa che gli ultimi due anni sono stati orrendi per l’amico, insopportabili.  
Harry è ancora così profondamente innamorato di Louis e Liam non pensa che riuscirà mai a dimenticarlo. Ci sarà sempre quella parte che seguirà Louis ovunque, che risponderà sempre con il suo nome.  
Con uno scatto repentino Harry si allontana da Liam e si asciuga le lacrime con la manica della sua maglia e «quindi lui si è dimenticato di me? Si è trovato un altro?» chiede alzando un’altra volta la valvola del rubinetto per sciacquarsi il volto.  
«Si chiama Evan» lo informa Liam «si frequentano da più o meno un anno».  
Un grosso macigno cade sul cuore di Harry come una frana, lo investe e lo trasporta fin sotto lo stomaco. Vorrebbe vomitare anche quello, se potesse, gli sta solo causando dei grossi problemi.  
Si asciuga il viso con la prima salvietta che trova e abbassa lo sguardo stringendo le labbra, «è stato veloce a sostituirmi» mormora con disprezzo.  
Liam sbuffa e scuote la testa «non puoi assolutamente fargli la predica, Harry. Louis ha tutto il diritto di rifarsi una vita e Evan sembra un ragazzo per bene, è stato la cura migliore per Louis dopo quello.. quello che è successo, ecco».  
Harry lo trafigge con lo sguardo e butta con violenza la salvietta nel lavandino, «beh, Liam, vaffanculo, okay?» urla incazzato prima di iniziare a camminare per ritornare in salotto.  
   
La prima cosa che fa è cercare la figura di Louis. Lo trova seduto sul divano insieme a Perrie Edwards e il migliore amico d’infanzia di Zayn, Danny, intenti a chiacchierare amichevolmente.  
È sorridente, ha gli occhi luminosi e sembra felice. Harry si perde nel suo sguardo e lo fisa per alcuni secondi, trovandolo bellissimo, prima di sentirsi osservato anche lui a sua volta. Gli basta muovere gli occhi un po’ a sinistra per incrociare lo sguardo del ragazzo che stringe possessivamente la mano di Louis.  
Odia quelle dita intrecciate tra loro.  
Deglutisce rumorosamente prima di deviare gli occhi su un’altra direzione, per fingere di non essere stato colto sul fallo, e si muove velocemente verso il tavolino su cui hanno appoggiato le bevande e qualche stuzzichino.  
Non fa in tempo ad arrivarci perché Zayn gli ferma la strada un secondo dopo, «ehi, come stai?» gli chiede un po’ dispiaciuto. Un sorrisetto alleggia sul suo volto scuro ed Harry è sicuro che quella sera tutti vogliano prenderlo per il culo.  
«Vaffanculo anche a te» risponde urtandolo con la spalla per superarlo e interrompere la conversazione.  
Zayn rimane basito ma non fa niente, semplicemente sospira conscio dei sentimenti dell’amico.  
E’ colpa loro se adesso sta così male, è tutta colpa loro se adesso Harry deve subire Louis che bacia e abbraccia il suo nuovo fidanzato. Doppio dolore quella sera, non solo rivederlo è stato un colpo troppo forte da digerire anche vedere un altro uomo accanto a lui non è stato da meno.  
Appena arriva al tavolino sceglie accuratamente quale dei liquori bere e alla fine opta per un gin, ci riempie un bicchiere e lo manda giù tutto d’un colpo.  
«Scusami» sente dire alle sue spalle da una voce che non conosce. E’ bassa e limpida, tranquilla. Confuso, si volta e quasi gli prende un infarto appena si accorge che è stato il nuovo ragazzo di Louis a parlargli, «potresti spostarti? Dovrei prendere due bicchieri» gli chiede gentilmente con un sorriso.  
Harry non risponde, si limita a indietreggiare di due passi per lasciare al ragazzo lo spazio necessario per prendere i bicchieri e riempirli con della semplice Coca Cola.  
Ha i capelli biondi questo Evan, gli occhi sono chiari ed è alto più o meno quanto lui, forse un paio di centimetri in meno. Harry non può fare altro che reputarlo carino ma vorrebbe comunque torturarlo, strozzarlo e gettarlo un pozzo urlandogli contro che non era un suo diritto prendersi Louis.  
Appena il ragazzo si accorge di essere fissato, sorride ad Harry e gli tende la mano «comunque il mio nome è Evan, sono il fidanzato di Louis, il ragazzo che è seduto sul divano..».  
«Sì, lo conosco» lo interrompe Harry, il suo battito cardiaco è aumentato appena ha sentito le parole di quell’Evan perché no, _no_ , il fidanzato di Louis è sempre stato lui, chi è questo qui che ha preso il suo posto da un giorno all’altro?  
«Sono Harry» biascica subito dopo ignorando completamente la mano che il ragazzo gli sta porgendo.  
Il viso di Evan diventa improvvisamente una maschera di ghiaccio appena sente il suo nome perché, evidentemente, sa _chi_ è Harry e sa _cos_ ’era Harry.  
Con uno sguardo che potrebbe far rabbrividire i morti, Harry si congeda e con una velocità assurda raggiunge Niall, gli augura di nuovo un buon compleanno e gli chiede scusa.  
Niall capisce al volo il motivo per cui sta lasciando la festa nel bel mezzo della serata e gli promette una fetta di torta il giorno dopo.  
Harry non può saperlo ma ci sono due occhi cristallini che lo seguono mentre si infila la giacca ed apre la porta per uscire.  
   
Harry non dorme quella notte:  rimane ore e ore sul letto con gli occhi sgranati in balia dei ricordi, sorrisi genuini e occhi più azzurri del cielo d’agosto. Lo stomaco gli si attorciglia, si srotola e fa delle giravolte non appena nella sua testa riaffiorano alcuni momenti intimi con Louis, i suoi baci, le sue carezze, i suoi polpastrelli che tracciavano disegni immaginari sulla sua schiena pallida. Ricorda tutto alla perfezione, ai minimi particolari, fino ai più piccoli gesti che Louis faceva quotidianamente e che lo facevano impazzire e tremare.  
Louis era oro, diamanti, zaffiri. Era tutto e lo ha perso, ha perso il tesoro più grande che avrebbe mai potuto trovare in tutta la sua vita.  
Non può credere al fatto che Louis abbia un nuovo fidanzato, un’altra persona con cui condividere risate, carezza e baci. Gli fa male tutto se pensa a Louis che fa l’amore con questa persona, che geme il suo nome e che stringe dei capelli corti e chiari tra le dita invece di boccoli scuri.  
Piange per un po’ ricordando ancora una volta i momenti felici passati con Louis, piange e si rende conto che gli manca più di quanto avesse fatto negli ultimi due anni, piange e fissa l’armadio dove le due camicie sanno ancora di lui.  
 

III.

   
Con un sacchetto di Starbucks sotto il braccio e il motivetto dell’ultima canzone di Rihanna tra le labbra, Liam Payne fa ingresso in casa sua alle nove in punto di mattina, come al solito.  
Harry geme di frustrazione appena l’amico lo costringe ad alzarsi dal letto e lo trascina in cucina, nudo come mamma l’ha fatto.  
Gli mette sotto gli occhi un cappuccino con doppia panna e un muffin al cioccolato e «che bellissima giornata, no?» trilla fingendo un sorriso larghissimo.  
L’espressione di Harry non cambia, gli occhi gonfi rimangono lì proprio come le occhiaie e non sembra intenzionato ad accennare alcun sorriso.  
«Se tutto questo fa parte del tuo piano per farmi dimenticare chi ho visto ieri, Liam, beh.. non ci stai riuscendo» dice con voce piatta allontanando il muffin. Gli viene da vomitare solo a sentirne l’odore e non ha assolutamente fame, tanto non c’è Louis che deve stringergli i fianchi e quindi non c’è nessun motivo per renderli grassottelli e morbidi al tatto.  
Liam abbassa il capo e si porta le mani tra i capelli cortissimi, «mi dispiace, Haz, avrei dovuto avvertirti» piagnucola.  
Harry scuote la testa e fa ondeggiare i boccoli disordinati, «ormai è andata» soffia prima di levare il coperchio dal bicchiere del cappuccino.  
«Stai bene?» gli chiede quindi Liam, preoccupato.  
Il più piccolo ghigna, «ti sembro uno che sta bene?» domanda retoricamente alzando lo sguardo ferito sul volto dolciastro dell’amico.  
«No, in effetti no, scusa».  
Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, Harry finisce il suo cappuccino e Liam mangia al posto suo il muffin al cioccolato e solo dopo qualche minuto osa chiedergli «non vuoi sapere perché Louis è a Londra?»  
Harry vorrebbe dire di no, vorrebbe che quel Louis sparisca anche dalla sua testa, perché dalla sua vita è già sparito. Così non può continuare, porta questo dolore dentro al cuore da già troppo tempo ma gli sembra che abbiano tatuato il nome di Louis ovunque dentro di lui. Non sparirà mai.  
Deglutisce l’ultimo sorso di cappuccino e con qualche sforzo riesce ad annuire e a «tanto non cambierà niente» mormorare.  
Liam picchietta le dita tre volte sul bancone prima di sputar fuori un’apocalisse che potrebbe far cadere a pezzi Harry all’istante, «si trasferiranno qui, stanno cercando casa e Evan ha già ottenuto il trasferimento in una filiale qui a Londra della ditta in cui lavora».  
Lo sguardo di Harry dice tutto. Liam si morde le labbra e riesce a vedere tutte le crepe che si formano negli occhi di Harry, i pezzi del suo essere che cadono uno dopo l’altro, «Harry» mormora allungando una mano per appoggiarla su quella dell’amico. Harry non risponde per minuti interi.  
«Questo significa che..» boccheggia cercando dell’aria in più «che.. li vedrò spesso..» balbetta.  
«Già..» dice Liam accarezzandogli il dorso della mano con il pollice «e, Harry, Louis non farà niente per evitarti o cose simili. Per lui ormai non esisti, non sei mai esistito».  
«Come?» chiede incredulo il riccio mentre il suo cuore si stropiccia su se stesso.  
«Mi dispiace ma è quello che mi ha detto, non vuole avere più niente a che fare con te, ti ha già dimenticato da un pezzo e.. oh, Harry, non piangere».  
Harry scuote la testa e si affretta ad asciugare le poche lacrime che gli sono scivolate sulle guance, «scusa, Liam» dice tirando su con il naso e «io non ce la faccio più» sussurra poco dopo nascondendo il volto dietro le mani «ho bisogno di aiuto».  
   
L’appartamento di Niall e Zayn non è molto lontana dal suo. Pochi isolati e si trova già sul portico dell’ appartamento che i due fidanzatini hanno comprato qualche tempo prima, aspettando che qualcuno venga ad aprirgli.  
«Harry!» esclama Niall appena lo vede sotto la soglia della porta, «come mai già qui?» gli chiede subito dopo «Liam mi ha praticamente buttato giù dal letto» spiega con voce bassa e un sorriso tirato, tentando di non aver notato la sorpresa e il nervosismo negli occhi dell’irlandese.  
Niall annuisce e lo fa entrare in casa, annuncia la sua presenza a Zayn, che saluta Harry con un piccolo cenno del capo, e lo porta in cucina.  
«Vuoi qualcosa da bere?» gli domanda aprendo il frigo «abbiamo il latte, il succo d’arancia che ha preparato il mio amore prima, la Coca Cola..».  
«Un bicchiere d’acqua va benissimo» lo interrompe Harry sedendosi su di una sedia. Sul tavolo ci sono ancora gli stuzzichini reduci del giorno prima, Harry fa una smorfia appena avverte la nausea farsi strada su per la gola.  
«Purtroppo è rimasto solo un piccolo pezzo di torta, ieri sera l’ho salvato prima che Zayn lo mangiasse. Ringraziami» dice Niall ridendo mentre apre il frigo e prende il piattino di plastica dove ha conservato il pezzettino di torta.  
«Non fa niente, è okay» risponde Harry. In realtà la torta non gli va per niente ma sa che Niall ci tiene e per questo farà un piccolo sforzo. Il fatto è che ha lo stomaco chiuso, non pensa riuscirà a mettere in bocca metà di quel pezzo e gli viene da vomitare solo al pensiero.  
Ringrazia Niall con un sorriso appena quello gli porge la torta e riesce a mettere in bocca, di fila, due piccoli pezzettini.  
Sente lo stomaco lamentarsi e ribellarsi, rifiutando quello che ha appena ingoiato e deve coprirsi la bocca per ricacciare indietro un conato di vomito. Non può continuare così, si dice, non può sopportare ancora tutto questo dolore per una persona che ormai si è dimenticata di lui. Deve andare avanti, cazzo, avanti.  
«Tutto okay?» gli chiede Niall notando le sue condizioni: il volto pallido, gli occhi sgranati e le sopracciglia accigliate.  
Harry scuote la testa e «no, scusami, vado un attimo in bagno» lo avverte.  
Attraversa il salotto con il capo chino, Zayn non fa commenti quando lo vede, troppo interessato a quello che danno in televisione, e, svoltato l’angolo del salotto, percorre tutto il corridoio per raggiungere il bagno.  
Appena apre la porta, però, il cuore di Harry scoppia.  
E come può andare avanti quando si ritrova la stessa persona per cui ha passato notti insonni a piangere, nel bagno, con lo spazzolino in bocca e solo i boxer addosso? Non può, è costretto a vivere nel dolore per sempre.  
Si lascia sfuggire un gemito di sorpresa appena lo vede e ingrandisce gli occhi all’inverosimile. Non se lo aspettava e non credeva che avere lo sguardo cristallino, ma comunque freddo e apatico, del ragazzo addosso, gli avrebbe fatto crollare tutti gli organi interni, lo avrebbe mandato in frantumi.  
Harry si sente un macello, un cumulo di macerie e polvere, e fa appena in tempo a richiudere la porta dietro di sé prima di scoppiare in qualcosa che sembra un singhiozzo ma che non lo è.  
Si chiude la bocca con le mani e respira pesantemente dal naso, fa piccoli passi in avanti prima di voltarsi e rifarli al contrario. Nella sua testa mille parole si rincorrono e altrettanti pensieri rimbombano, assordando le sue orecchie. E’ davvero necessario tutto questo? Harry non capisce come abbia fatto per finire in questo stato. Gli è bastato incontrare i suoi occhi per una manciata di secondi per mandarlo in rovina.  
Deglutisce rumorosamente e successivamente si passa le mani tra i capelli, tirandoli via dalla fronte. Non sa cosa fare, è indeciso tra andare da Niall e insultarlo pesantemente per non avergli detto che Louis si trova in casa sua o semplicemente scappare via e rinchiudersi nella sua camera, definitivamente.  
Alla fine, fa l’ultima cosa che avrebbe mai immaginato di fare.  
Con scatti veloci riapre la porta del bagno e la richiude dietro di sé, appoggiandocisi con le spalle. Louis è ancora chinato sul lavandino a sciacquarsi il volto e non fa una piega davanti al respiro irregolare di Harry, neanche ai suoi occhi lucidi o alle sue mani che tremano violentemente.  
Harry ha il cuore a tremila e un pesantissimo groppo in gola ma riesce comunque a mormorare la prima cosa che gli passa per la testa e che ha un senso logico.  
«Ti amo» dice in fretta stringendo le mani dietro la schiena per farle cessare di tremare. Dio, quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta che gliel’ha detto?  
Ricorda di averglielo urlato una decina di volte al telefono, la prima e ultima volta che Louis aveva risposto al telefono dopo quello che era successo, la stessa occasione in cui gli aveva detto di lasciarlo in pace, di non chiamarlo più e di dimenticarlo. Harry non aveva fatto in tempo a dirgli che, cascasse il mondo, sarebbe stato per sempre l’unico amore della sua vita perché Louis aveva già premuto sul tasto rosso, chiudendo la telefonata. Il giorno dopo il numero di Louis non era più attivo.  
 Nel cuore di Harry, adesso, c’è la guerra. Continua a rosicchiarsi il labbro inferiore osservando attentamente ogni mossa di Louis, ma il ragazzo sembra provare solo indifferenza, come se non ci fosse nessuno in quella stanza insieme a lui, così «ti amo» ripete alzando di poco la voce «ti amo, ti amo, ti amo» continua petulante.  
Louis si sta guardando le piccole basette quando un «perdonami» detto a bassa voce arriva alle sue orecchie. Harry nota come trattiene per un secondo il fiato e indugia un po’, sembra voglia parlare ma non dice niente, si limita solamente ad asciugarsi il viso con un asciugamano.  
«Ti prego» continua Harry, il viso ormai bagnato dalle mille lacrime che corrono sulla pelle bianca, «non fare finta che io sia invisibile. Sono qui, Louis, ti amo».  
E le parole che Liam gli ha detto quella mattina gli arrivano dritte in faccia come uno schiaffo. E’ proprio questo che Louis sta facendo: sta facendo finta di niente, sta fingendo di credere che tutto quello che hanno passato non esista, che Harry non esista.  
Un forte singhiozzo lo riscuote appena nota che Louis si sta avvicinando con passo deciso,  ha la testa alta ma non lo sta guardando.  
Harry si rende conto che le mani gli stanno prudendo. Il desiderio di toccarlo è troppo forte, la sensazione di far scorrere la sua pelle ancora una volta sotto i polpastrelli gli fa venire la pelle d’oca. Vorrebbe stringerlo, baciarlo e toccarlo per sempre e non asciarlo andare mai più.  
Quando tende una mano per fermarlo, però, Louis scatta all’indietro e alza le braccia in segno di protesta.  
«Non osare toccarmi» sputa acido sfidandolo con gli occhi. Harry sussulta spaventato e lo guarda con il terrore nelle iridi verdi: non ha mai conosciuto questo lato di Louis, non l’ha mai visto così freddo.  
 _Questo non è Louis_ , si dice nella testa, _questo non è il mio Louis._  
Preso dal panico, piange ancora più forte e si preme forte le mani sugli occhi.  
Non vorrebbe piangere, farebbe di tutto per  non mostrarsi così vulnerabile davanti agli occhi di Louis ma non ci riesce, è più forte di lui. Non si è mai sentito così frantumato e fragile.  
Solo quando la porta dietro di lui viene aperta, Harry si ricorda di trovarsi ancora nel bagno dell’appartamento di Niall e Zayn. Inciampa sui suoi stessi piedi appena viene spinto dalla potenza con cui è stata aperta la porta e si affretta a ripulire tutte le tracce che hanno lasciato le lacrime sul viso con le maniche del suo maglioncino per non mostrarsi, a chiunque sia, troppo debole.  
Quando si volta e nota il volto confuso del fidanzato di Louis, Harry vorrebbe sotterrarsi e morire.  
Non gli lascia dire una sola parola perché scappa, esce dal bagno in fretta e furia e corre diretto verso l’ingresso per fuggire la seconda volta nel giro di poche ore.  
«Harry!» grida Niall appena lo nota. Si alza al divano su cui si era seduto per farsi coccolare dal suo fidanzato e, ancora con gli stessi pantaloncini e la stessa canotta con cui ha dormito, lo insegue fuori di casa. Riesce a malapena ad entrare nel posto del passeggero dell’auto di Harry e a chiudere lo sportello prima che quello possa mettere a moto.  
Lo trova in uno stato di panico, il suo petto si alza e si abbassa velocemente e i suoi respiri sono troppo pesanti e rumorosi. La prima cosa che fa è prendergli la testa tra le mani e portarlo sul suo petto, per cercare, in qualche modo, di calmarlo.  
«Shh, Harry, shh» gli sussurra accarezzandogli i capelli ricci «è tutto okay, tranquillo, calmati»  
Ma Harry piange forte e stringe con prepotenza il tessuto bianco della sua canotta tra le dita «io lo amo, perché non ritorna da me? Lo voglio, Niall, è mio non è suo, è mio» blatera tra le lacrime «mi odio, mi odio, fallo tornare da me, ti prego».  
Niall sa che Louis non tornerà da Harry e che non saranno mai più la coppia che sono stati per sette lunghi anni e purtroppo sa anche che la verità ferirà ancora più nel profondo Harry, per questo resta zitto nei minuti successivi, nei quali Harry riesce un po’ a calmarsi.  
«Sono uno stupido» dice il riccio quando smette di singhiozzare. Si alza dal petto di Niall e torna composto sul suo sedile, tirando più e più volte con il naso, arricciandolo e torcendolo come può.  
«No, Harry, non sei stupido» ribatte Niall.  
«Sì, invece, perché sono ancora innamorato di Louis quando per lui io non sono più nessuno» spiega amareggiato «vorrei andare a casa, adesso» dice subito dopo.  
 

IV.

   
Il suo primo appuntamento dal dottor Cowell, lo psicologo che gli ha consigliato Liam, è due settimane dopo il compleanno di Niall.  
Harry non ha dormito in questi giorni, il suo stomaco si è rifiutato quasi sempre di ricevere del cibo e se riesce ancora a camminare in piedi, deve solamente ringraziare Niall che gli ha fatto mangiare qualcosa con la forza. Ha due occhi così gonfi e rossi che sembrano due palle da basket e il viso troppo smunto e bianco.  
Harry si è guardato allo specchio quella mattina ed ha visto un cadavere invece del suo riflesso.  
Il dottor Cowell, invece, è un signore particolarmente alto, uno sguardo rassicurante e tantissimi anni di esperienza sulle spalle.  
Harry non si trova a disagio con lui, anche perché vuole l’aiuto di cui ha bisogno e farà di tutto per superare questo brutto periodo.  
«Allora, Harry, quanti anni è durata relazione con Louis?» gli chiede il dottor Cowell dopo aver sentito la traumatica storia del ragazzo.  
«Sette anni e tre mesi» risponde con orgoglio Harry guardando il soffitto dalla poltrona su cui è sdraiato.  
«Quindi eri davvero giovane quando ti sei legato a questa persona».  
«Avevo 15 anni quando ci siamo scambiati il primo bacio e tutto è andato bene fino a.. quello che è successo, ecco».  
Il dottor Cowell annuisce mentre prende degli appunti su un taccuino con una penna stilo, sicuramente costosissima.  
«Non avete mai avuto alcun tipo di litigio o fraintendimento che ha portato alla rottura prima dell’accaduto?»          
Harry resta per qualche secondo in silenzio ed è quasi sul punto di dire di no quando un ricordo attraversa la sua mente «In realtà c’è stato un problema che mi ha costretto a rompere con lui per diciotto minuti. Era la mia prima gara di nuoto alle superiori e noi due ci stavamo frequentando da soli sei mesi. Fatto sta che lui quel giorno non venne a vedermi, nonostante mi aveva promesso che ci sarebbe stato. Non ricevetti nessun messaggio o chiamata da parte sua per tutto il pomeriggio e così, incazzatissimo, gli scrissi un messaggio tipo “mi hai deluso, con te non ci voglio stare più” e dopo diciotto minuti lui mi rispose che sua nonna era morta e che non aveva avuto il tempo per avvisarmi. Non mi ero mai sentito così in colpa e quando la  gara di nuoto finì, corsi da lui e mi scusai per essermi comportato in quel modo, lui comunque era a pezzi» racconta giocando con le proprie dita, intrecciandole tra di loro diverse volte. Si morde le labbra ricordando quel giorno: non aveva mai visto il viso di Louis così triste prima d’allora, se ci pensa e fa un po’ più di attenzione riesce ancora a sentire la forte stretta della braccia di Louis intorno al suo busto e i suoi singhiozzi soffocati.  
Cowell mugugna qualcosa e annuisce, annotando ancora qualcosa. Harry gli manda un’occhiata impaziente.  
«Allora..» fa Cowell accavallando le gambe «presumo che tu non sia mai stato lontano da Louis per molto tempo durante gli anni che siete stati insieme».  
Il ragazzo scuote la testa abbassando gli occhi, poi sorride tra sé e sé e si porta le mani alle guance per nascondere il rossore «una volta lui è partito per un viaggio con la sua famiglia ed è stato via per una settimana. Al quinto giorno, non sopportando più l’idea di averlo lontano, l’ho chiamato di notte piangendo perché mi mancava e lui mi ha calmato dicendomi che ci saremmo visti presto e che anche io gli mancavo tantissimo» dice mordendosi le labbra «Dio, la mia cotta era davvero imbarazzante» ride dolcemente.  
Cowell sorride di rimando e annuisce, «ma dimmi, Harry, come stai adesso? Come ti senti?».  
Il respiro di Harry si blocca nella sua gola e i suoi occhi guardano lentamente di nuovo il soffitto.  
«Vuoto» risponde apatico «ho costantemente la sensazione che mi manchi qualcosa, che dentro di me ci sia troppo spazio per uno solo e.. purtroppo so cosa mi manca, o meglio, chi» sospira pesantemente «Da quando è ritornato non dormo più, non mangio neanche.. sono ritornato alle stesse condizioni in cui sono stato quando Louis se ne è andato da casa. Di notte, quando non riesco a dormire, lavoro sul mio ultimo libro. La scadenza è tra otto mesi ma, di questo passo, lo finirò molto prima».  
«Prima di tutto, penso che tu dovresti prendere dei sonniferi per dormire, l’insonnia potrebbe crearti dei seri problemi. Poi, Harry, da quanto mi hai raccontato credo che tu soffra di solitudine, non sei mai stato da solo per sette anni e questa improvvisa mancanza affianco a te, ti ha destabilizzato. Perché non provi ad andare a vivere da un tuo amico per qualche mese? Le cose potrebbero migliorare. Anche incontrare gente nuova potrebbe aiutarti, soprattutto se provassi ad affezionarti a qualcuno di nuovo».  
   
Quando appoggia le sue valigie per terra, Harry si sente soddisfatto. Si guarda intorno cercando di trovare qualche particolare che potrebbe ricordargli la camera da letto di casa sua e, non trovandone, sorride.  
Liam è stato gentile a cedergli la sua stanza degli ospiti per i prossimi due mesi, come gli ha consigliato il dottor Cowell, ed Harry è felice di non dover stare tutto il giorno da solo in quella casa che grida e urla di Louis, dove ogni posto, ogni angolo, sa del loro vecchio amore.  
Apre le valigie con un sorrisone enorme e dispone i vestiti ben ordinati sul letto, è davvero così entusiasta di questo suo nuovo inizio, non si aspettava che solo cambiare casa lo avrebbe fatto stare meglio.  
Tutte l’entusiasmo che prova Harry, però, è destinato a durare poco.  
Gli basta aprire l’armadio e non trovarci le due camicie di Louis per fargli realizzare che sta lasciando una parte importante di sé stesso dietro le sue spalle e non sa se vuole questo, semplicemente non può.  
Scuote la testa facendo vibrare i ricci ribelli e richiude immediatamente l’armadio con prepotenza, non pensa lo riaprirà ancora, lascerà i suoi vestiti nelle valigie.  
   
Tutto sembra andare per il verso giusto per tre settimane. Harry la sera esce e si diverte con Liam, Niall e Zayn, qualche volta con Ed Sheeran. E’ determinato a migliorare la sua vita e, sotto consiglio del dottor Cowell, prova a flirtare con qualche ragazzo carino che incontra causalmente nei pub.  
Peccato che nessuno di loro è Louis.  
Ha sempre i suoi occhi celesti in testa quando sta quasi per arrivare al dunque con qualcuno e, preso dal grandissimo senso di colpa, molla tutto e scappa via.  
«Hai paura» gli dice il dottor Cowell «paura di ritornare a casa al mattino e di non trovare più Louis sdraiato sul vostro letto, come è già successo. E’ un avvenimento che ti ha sconvolto, Harry, sono sicuro che ogni volta che riesci a trovare un ragazzo carino, quella notte ritorna a tartassarti la mente e ti impedisce di andare oltre».  
Harry annuisce senza ribattere.  
«Mi dispiace deluderti, Harry, ma Louis è già andato via e non tornerà. Sei libero».  
 

V.

   
Harry viene a sapere, origliando una conversazione tra Zayn e Danny, che Louis si è trasferito in città già da due giorni. Capisce perché i suoi amici non gli abbiano detto niente, dall’ultima reazione che ha avuto non può fare altro che biasimarli e darsi dello stupido. Stupido, stupido, stupido.  
Che cosa gli stava passando per la mente quando ha detto a Louis che lo ama ancora? Dio, è stata la cosa più cretina che abbia mai fatto dopo averlo tradito. Ha paura di incontrarlo di nuovo, non vuole, non dopo quello che è successo in quel fottuto bagno. Si è reso semplicemente più ridicolo di quanto già lo fosse.  
Decide di non uscire dalla sua stanza nella casa di Liam per nove giorni. Ascolta i cd degli Oasis tutto il tempo e si fa ordinare la pizza ogni sera da Liam, che mangia davanti ai film ispirati ai libri di Nicholas Sparks.  
Inoltre scrive un sacco; trasforma tutti i suoi sentimenti in parole, tutta la sua gelosia e tutto il suo dolore si trasformano in pagine e pagine del suo documento Word, non è mai stato così entusiasta di un suo libro.  
E’ Zayn a fargli capire che rinchiudersi in una camera quattro per quattro non è la soluzione ai suoi problemi.  
Si lascia convincere ad uscire la sera del decimo giorno. I due fidanzatini lo portano in un pub irlandese, per l’amore di Niall, e ordinano birra a gran quantità.  
«Dio, prendetevi una stanza» esclama ad un certo punto della serata Harry appena nota Niall e Zayn baciarsi con trasporto. Niall ha già le mani sotto la maglia sottile del moro e Zayn non fa altro che palpargli il culo.  
Harry dovrebbe essere schifato ma comunque ridacchia voltando il capo da un’altra parte per lasciargli un po’ di privacy perché quelli, di staccarsi, non ne hanno proprio voglia.  
Dall’altra parte del locale nota subito un ragazzino che lo sta fissando mentre beve una birra. E’ di bell’aspetto, ad Harry questo non sfugge, avrà sicuramente meno di vent’anni e gli sta sorridendo in un modo così spudorato che Harry non riesce a non avvicinarsi e a presentarsi.  
«Ciao, sono Harry» dice stringendo la mano allo sconosciuto. Il ragazzino sorride ancora e piega la testa di lato. Ha gli occhi azzurrissimi e Harry non può fare a meno di paragonarli a quelli di Louis e.. nah, quelli di Louis li battono senza ombra di dubbio.  
«Ashton» si presenta il ragazzo «non ti ho mai visto qui».  
«In effetti non ci sono mai venuto, mi ci hanno portato due miei amici che.. ehm.. ecco..» risponde puntando alle sue spalle i due ragazzi che si stanno ancora limonando per bene, incuranti delle persone attorno a loro.  
Ashton ride e si nasconde la bocca con la mano in un modo infinitamente aggraziato, «sono un po’ impegnati, vedo» dice appoggiandosi con un fianco al bancone.  
«Beh, sì, in effetti.. ho voluto lasciarli un po’ da soli» mormora leggermente imbarazzato mentre si aggiusta la frangia disordinata e la porta all’indietro, scoprendo la fronte alta.  
«Quanti anni hai?» gli chiede improvvisamente il ragazzino portandosi la birra un’altra volta alle labbra. Harry alza lo sguardo sul volto docile del ragazzo e sorride scuotendo leggermente la testa, «A febbraio sono venticinque, purtroppo» sbuffa.  
Ashton ghigna leggermente e allunga una mano per toccargli la spalla «sembri più giovane» sussurra continuando ad accarezzare il tessuto della camicia che Harry indossa «io ne ho diciotto, comunque».  
Harry sbatte furiosamente le palpebre e «Oh Dio» esclama ridendo «starai pensando che sono un vecchio».  
«No!» ribatte subito Ashton appoggiando la birra sul bancone per posare tutte due le mani sulle spalle di Harry «l’età, per me, non fa nessuna differenza» ammicca malizioso. Continua a tastare le spalle di Harry con le mani piccole ed Harry non si accorge dell’improvvisa vicinanza de ragazzo fin quando non se lo trova a pochi centimetri dal naso. Fa un respiro profondo e ripensa alle parole del dottor Cowell: è libero.  
 _Okay_ , si dice, _puoi farlo, Harry._  
   
Non avvisa neanche Niall e Zayn che se ne sta andando, uno perché non li trova nel locale e due perché ha fretta. Manderà un messaggio a Niall per dirgli che sta bene una volta arrivato a casa.  
Ashton lo bacia appena entrano in macchina. Restano un quarto d’ora avvinghiati a scambiarsi saliva e gemiti rochi, sono ancora nel parcheggio del pub e Harry non ha neanche acceso l’auto.  
«Casa mia o casa tua?» chiede ad un certo punto Harry tirando via le mani da sotto la maglia di Ashton. Il ragazzo ride e scuote la testa, arruffando i capelli di Harry.  
«Casa tua, io vivo ancora con i miei» risponde prima baciarlo ancora.  
Harry lo bacia ma è assente. Dovrà per forza portarlo a casa di Liam, non può fare altrimenti, le chiavi della suo appartamento le ha dimenticate nella camera in cui dorme ora e poi gli salgono brividi di sdegno se pensa al corpo di qualcun altro dormire nello stesso letto su cui ha fatto l’amore con Louis milioni di volte.  
   
Ashton gli prende la mano quando arrivano davanti casa e lo bacia ancora sulle labbra sul portico per dei minuti che sembrano anni. Harry non sa cosa sta facendo, si sente in bilico sul un ponte traballante sospeso a mille metri d’altezza e non può fare altro che lasciarsi andare a capofitto. Deve superare questa prova per continuare ad andare avanti con la vita, deve capire che Louis non c’è adesso. Non ci sarà mai più nella sua vita.  
Sono le dodici meno un quarto di sera, Liam dovrebbe già essersi rintanato nella sua stanza per guardare qualche episodio di Supernatural e quindi non dovrebbero esserci problemi con Ashton. In fondo è stato lui a dirgli di uscire e divertirsi, non può mica rinfacciargli tutto e cacciarlo di casa.  
Quando apre la porta d’ingresso, però, le luci del salotto sono accese e, con due battiti soppressi del suo cuore, Harry si accorge che sul divano ci sono, insieme a Liam, Louis e il suo fidanzato.  
Si blocca improvvisamente sulla soglia della porta, la mano ancora intrecciata a quella di Ashton, e trattiene il fiato aspettandosi una qualsiasi reazione dai tre.  
«Cosa succede?» gli chiede il ragazzino al suo orecchio ma Harry non lo ascolta, è troppo impegnato a farsi morire dentro per colpa dello sguardo agghiacciante di Louis che lo sta trafiggendo da parte a parte.  
«Harry! Non ti aspettavo così presto!» esclama Liam balzando in piedi dal divano, visibilmente nervoso.  
Harry boccheggia districando immediatamente la mano dalla presa di Ashton e ingoia un bel po’ di aria prima di rispondere ma, proprio mentre è sul punto di farlo, Louis si alza dal divano e si avvicina a Liam.  
«Noi stavamo comunque andando» la sua voce gli riempie le orecchie e Harry pensa di poter morire di gelosia appena vede la mano del suo ex ragazzo combaciare perfettamente con quella di Evan, «E’ stata una piacevole serata, Liam, grazie» continua abbracciando affettuosamente l’amico.  
Harry rimane congelato sul posto. Guarda con occhi sgranati Evan e Liam salutarsi come se fossero amici di vecchia data e sente distintamente quel «ci vediamo un’altra sera» sussurrato da Liam mentre i due ragazzi si avvicinano alla porta d’ingresso.  
Louis gli passa di fianco ma non lo degna di uno sguardo, anzi, sul volto ha quel sorrisetto beffardo che non lascia trapelare nessuna emozione e non si fa scappare quello «scusami» detto con gentilezza ad Ashton per lasciarlo passare. Evan, invece, gli manda solo un’occhiata.  
Ad Harry trema il cuore e la sua testa è piena di _Louis non te ne andare_ , _resta qui_ e _ti amo ancora_.  
   
Liam, in un religioso silenzio, segue Harry in cucina appena quello glielo chiede. Lasciano il ragazzino che Harry si è portato dietro in salotto e Liam si prepara al peggio. Harry deve essere davvero furioso.  
E infatti.  
«Che cazzo ci facevano loro qua?» chiede incazzato ma non alzando troppo la voce, per evitare che Ashton senti la loro conversazione.  
«Non ti sembra ovvio? Li ho invitati a cena! E’ ancora casa mia se non ti dispiace!» ribatte Liam incrociando le braccia al petto. Ed ha ragione, è casa sua e può invitare chi cazzo vuole.  
«Ma non mi hai avvisato! Potevi dirmelo!».  
«Pensavo saresti tornato tardi, come potevo immaginare che saresti tornato ad un orario ancora accettabile con un quindicenne appresso?».  
«Ha diciott’anni e.. Dio, sono stufo di questa storia!».  
Harry gira intorno per la stanza con le mani tra i capelli e le guance rosa per la rabbia, «mi farà diventare pazzo, ne sono certo» borbotta tra sé e sé.  
Liam ruota gli occhi innervosito dalla situazione «Sei tu che fai tanti problemi! Vedi Louis? Lui si è rifatto una vita dopo neanche un anno dalla vostra rottura, ha trovato una bella persona con cui ricominciare tutto d’accapo e non è caduto in depressione come te. Perché non segui il suo esempio, eh? Dimenticalo, Harry, dimenticalo! Fai un favore a tutti noi» sputa fuori con acidità.  
Harry lo guarda sbalordito per alcuni secondi prima di tirare sul col naso e «grazie tante!» gridare offeso percorrendo con grandi falcate la cucina per correre in camera sua e chiudersi dentro.  
Liam sbuffa spazientito e si batte la fronte con una spanna, anche perché ora gli tocca accompagnare anche il quindicenne, che si trova ancora in salotto, a casa.  
   
Quella stessa notte Liam entra in camera di Harry e lo lascia accoccolarsi sul suo petto. Si scusa per le parole che ha detto ed Harry lo perdona.

   
VI.

   
   
Dicembre arriva e Harry se ne accorge solo grazie ai cerchi rossi evidenziati che ha tracciato attorno ad una data. Vive ancora a casa di Liam e non vede Louis da molto tempo. Una volta ha incrociato Evan da Tesco, il ragazzo lo ha salutato con un piccolo mormorio ma Harry non ha risposto.  
Liam cena spesso da Louis e ritorna da Harry  sempre con addosso l’odore del pollo al curry che Louis amava cucinare per lui perché era l’unica pietanza che gli riusciva bene.  
Il pollo al curry è il piatto preferito di Harry ma questo Liam non lo sa.  
Harry un giorno fissa quel ventiquattro dicembre per ore, lo guarda e gli vengono in mente tutti i compleanni di Louis che hanno passato insieme. Ricorda per ogni anno cosa gli ha regalato e sorride come un adolescente quando ripensa al pacco di preservativi che aveva fatto comprare a Zayn, perché troppo timido per comprarli da solo, per regalarlo a Louis per il primo compleanno che passavano insieme, perché sì, era pronto per la sua prima volta. Ovviamente quel regalo gliel’aveva dato a festa finita, quando tutti erano ritornati alle proprie abitazioni e il fuoco scoppiettava ancora nel camino di casa Tomlinson.  
Traccia con un dito i contorni dei segni in rosso e si morde le labbra fino a farle diventare color cremisi: ha intenzione di comprare un regalo a Louis e spedirglielo per posta in forma anonima, giusto perché a Louis sono sempre piaciute le sorprese.  
Arriva da Topshop, il negozio preferito di Louis, verso le sette di sera. Ci entra cauto e con il cuore a mille, l’ultima volta che è andato in quel negozio è stata quando il suo ragazzo gli aveva chiesto di comprargli delle mutande nuove, quelle nere col bordino grigio e con la scritta Topman e ride ancora pensando alla faccia di Louis dopo aver visto il _top_ cancellato con una sbarra e un _bottom_ scritto affianco.  
Un commesso dall’aria gentile gli chiede se ha bisogno d’aiuto e la risposta di Harry non tarda un secondo ad arrivare: «mi serve una camicia».  
   
La stessa camicetta Louis la porta addosso un giorno di gennaio in cui si presenta a casa di Liam e Liam non c’è, però c’è Harry.  
L’ha abbinata al suo immancabile giubbotto di jeans con il pellicciotto ed Harry non può are altro che rimanere ammaliato davanti alla sua figura adornata dai piccoli fiocchi di neve che si sono incastrati tra i suoi capelli. E’ bellissimo ma non sorride.  
Tra le braccia ha una pila di libri, Harry è confuso fin quando non è Louis a parlare.  
«C’è Liam?» domanda semplicemente.  
Harry scuote la testa, tossicchia e «no, no» fa stringendo forte il pomello della porta nel palmo della sua mano, «è uscito mezz’ora fa, non so dov’ è andato».  
Louis annuisce e si guarda intorno seccato, poi sbuffa e riporta gli occhi su Harry, «posso lasciare questi in camera sua?» chiede in fretta. Il ragazzo riccio fa sì con la testa velocemente e gli lascia lo spazio necessario per farlo entrare in casa.  
Aspetta che Louis ritorni dalla camera di Liam con i piedi impiantati sullo stesso posto e lascia che la sua gola si secchi per l’attesa, non pensa che il suo cuore possa battere più velocemente.  
Quando il ragazzo ritorna Harry fa di tutto per far sì che i suoi occhi si incrocino con quelli di Louis e, una volta riuscito, gli fa un mezzo sorriso. Louis, però, abbassa la testa e con indifferenza oltrepassa la porta senza dire una parola né fare un cenno.  
«Louis» lo chiama Harry non cedendo, stringendo forte i pugni e prendendo un grosso respiro. Con sua grande sorpresa, il ragazzo si ferma e si volta verso di lui con aria seccata, «che vuoi?» gli chiede freddissimo.  
«Ehm.. la.. uhm..» bofonchia disperato, in cerca di aria, poi deglutisce, respira ancora e «ti sta bene la camicia» gli dice serio. Louis non risponde, lo guada per un attimo confuso e subito dopo abbassa la testa per guardare cosa ha indossato quella mattina e dal suo sguardo Harry capisce che sta collegando tutti i puntini per arrivare ad una spiegazione.  
«E..» continua per rimediare altro tempo, Louis alza lo sguardo su di lui ed Harry muore poco poco, «..e, sì, ecco… puoi venire qui da Liam quando vuoi, so quanto Liam ci tiene a te e non voglio.. insomma, puoi venire senza preoccuparti per me o altro.. solo, vieni» borbotta balbettando.  
Fissa Louis in modo quasi maniacale, lo vede annuire lentamente e poi voltarsi per andare via,  
appena rientra in casa la prima cosa che fa è chiamare Niall. Gli racconta con frenesia tutto quello che è successo nei minimi dettagli con il cuore che batte forte nel petto, Niall gli dice che è contento per lui e che forse, magari, potrebbero diventare di nuovo amici per il momento.  
Harry gli crede.  
   
Louis fa visita a Liam con frequenza. E’ lì tre giorni su sette e ci resta per almeno due ore.  
Se non fosse che Louis non lo guarda neanche anche per sbaglio, Harry penserebbe che fa visita a Liam solo per lui. Purtroppo non è così e non lo sarà mai, ma ad Harry sta bene in questo modo.  
Gli basta sedersi in un angolino del divano e ascoltare i discorsi infiniti tra Louis e Liam, senza dare troppo nell’occhio. Si fa sempre taciturno quando Louis è in casa, a volte ride alle sue battute e altre volte gli sorride e basta. Louis, però, non da mai segni di voler ricambiare quel sorriso ed Harry sta male per questo.  
Capisce, da una delle tante conversazione tra Louis e Liam, che Evan molto spesso deve recarsi a Manchester per lavoro e Louis, la maggior parte del tempo, è a casa da solo.  
Dio quanto vorrebbe chiedergli se può stare con lui per tutte le ore in cui è solo e non ha niente da fare, immagina ad occhi aperti come potrebbe essere e non può fare a meno di arrossire quando l’immagine del corpo nudo di Louis tra le coperte del suo letto corre per la sua mente.  
Avvampa ricordando quella volta che, mentre Louis dormiva, gli ha contato le vertebre della sua spina dorsale e ci si è perso verso la fine e quasi geme davanti ai due ragazzi che ha di fronte dopo aver pensato al modo in cui Louis aveva aperto le gambe per concederglisi.  
E cazzo, quanto gli manca tutto questo.  
   
Un pomeriggio Harry va ad aprire la porta, tutto eccitato e felice per l’arrivo imminente di Louis, e lo trova affiancato dal suo fidanzato.  
Harry li fa entrare in silenzio non nascondendo tutta la tristezza che gli è caduta addosso e scappa in camera sua appena Liam accoglie gli ospiti in casa. Non ha per niente voglia di guardarli per tutto il pomeriggio, vederli baciarsi e scambiarsi carezze.  
Scrive, però, al suo documento word si aggiungono pagine e pagine e poi cancella, riscrive, aggiunge mille volte. Nella foga, gli scappa di scrivere il nome di Louis invece di quello della ragazza di cui il protagonista del suo libro è innamorato. Si rende conto da solo che sta diventando patetico.  
«Harry!»  
Il ragazzo sobbalza appena Liam entra in camera tutto sorridente, «Louis e Evan rimangono a cena, vuoi unirti?» gli chiede.  
Harry rimane per un attimo immobile e poi lancia uno sguardo all’orologio sul suo comodino, non si era neanche accorto che fosse arrivata ora di cena. Annuisce piano, un po’ timoroso, e chiude il suo portatile con un _clack_. Liam sorride.  
   
C’è una strana tensione a tavola, Harry riesce a percepirla a mani nude e trova quasi patetici i tentativi di Liam per coinvolgere tutti e quattro nello stesso discorso.  
Rimane quasi tutto il tempo con gli occhi rivolti verso il suo piatto, ha alzato solamente tre volte lo sguardo e tutte e tre le volte si è soffermato per parecchi minuti su viso di Louis, lo ha osservato scartare minuziosamente il prezzemolo dal suo filetto di pesce, pulirsi la bocca con il tovagliolo ogni due minuti e rubare i pomodorini dal piatto di Evan. Purtroppo Harry si è fatto beccare sempre da Evan che, con una occhiataccia, lo ha costretto a guardare di nuovo il piatto.  
Una volta era più semplice mangiare da Liam con Louis, gli viene quasi da ridere pensando a come il ragazzo si arrabbiava quando li vedeva incollati come due piovre e sull’orlo di accoppiarsi sul tavolo proprio mentre arrivava in sala da pranzo con la pentola in mano.  
Liam continua a parlare raccontando un piccolo aneddoto, secondo lui divertente, su un tipo che lavora nel suo stesso ufficio e Louis ed Evan fanno finta di ridere per tenerlo contento. Harry resta con gli occhi bassi. Proprio nel momento clue del racconto al fidanzato di Louis squilla il telefono. Lo fissano tutti quanti, anche Harry, e quello, con un cenno di scuse, si allontana un attimo per rispondere dato che è una _chiamata importante_.  
Louis sbuffa, ruota gli occhi per esprimere fastidio e incrocia le braccia al petto lasciandosi andare sullo schienale della sedia. Harry lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio con attenzione, sbircia come Louis si volti ogni venti secondi nella direzione di Evan per controllare la situazione, per vedere Evan scusarsi al telefono e annuire come se la persona dall’altro capo del telefono potesse vederlo, e gode tantissimo quando sente Louis imprecare sotto voce.  
Quando Evan ritorna ha sul volto un’espressione dispiaciuta e nervosa, «mi dispiace» infatti mormora appoggiando le mani pallide sulle spalle di Louis «ma devo proprio andare, devo portare dei documenti in ufficio» spiega.  
«Come? Ora?» chiede invece Louis con voce squillante. Evan annuisce, si abbassa quanto basta e lo bacia sulle labbra. Harry distoglie lo sguardo.  
«Ci vediamo domani mattina, farò tardi, non aspettarmi sveglio» dice prima di salutare Liam ed Harry, prendere la sua giacca e andare via frettolosamente.  
Louis ha l’aria pensierosa nei minuti seguenti. Ora che Harry è libero di guardarlo, osserva con attenzione maniacale tutto quello che fa e non si stupisce quando inizia a far a pezzettini un tovagliolo di carta tra le mani: l’ha sempre fatto quando si sentiva nervoso.  
«Volete della frutta?» chiede Liam spezzando il silenzio. Harry annuisce ma lo fa solo per allontanarlo dalla sala da pranzo e «o per diamine, ha incominciato a piovere!» lo sente imprecare dalla cucina «Louis, come farai a tornare a casa?».  
«Prenderò un ombrello» è la risposta secca di Louis.  
Harry beve un sorso d’acqua, si asciuga le mani sudate sui pantaloni della tuta che non ha levato quel giorno e si schiarisce leggermente la voce per cercare, almeno, di attirare l’attenzione del ragazzo seduto a capo tavola. «Potrei accompagnarti io» dice, quasi timido, stringendosi nelle spalle e alzando gli occhi grandi per guardarlo.  
Louis si acciglia, lo guarda scettico e poi scuote la testa, divertito, e «no, grazie» risponde con uno sbuffo sarcastico. Harry avvampa, stringe i pugni sulle sue cosce e non si arrende.  
«Ma sta piovendo» prova indicando la finestra alle sue spalle «ti bagnerai».  
C’è qualcosa nello sguardo di Louis che ogni persona normale classificherebbe come fastidio ma Harry fa finta di non notare la sua espressione  e continua, imperterrito «e casa tua è almeno a venti minuti da qui».  
Louis non risponde, appoggia soltanto il meno sul palmo di una mano e guarda inespressivo una macchiolina di olio sulla tovaglia bianca.  
«Harry ha ragione» fa Liam entrando nella sala da pranzo con una ciotola contenente vari tipi di frutta «ti bagnerai come un pulcino».  
Harry sorride, sa già di aver vinto.  
   
«Non c’è bisogno che tu mi dica dove abiti ora» inizia Harry con un sorriso, poi accende l’auto, attiva i tergicristalli e preme il pulsante della radio «me l’ha spiegato Liam» continua mentre l’abitacolo viene invaso dalle note di _Champagne Supernova_ degli _Oasis_ , uno dei brani che si è fatto masterizzare da Niall qualche tempo prima.  
Louis rimane in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso sul finestrino e sulla pioggia che si abbatte per terra.  
Harry si sente strano, stranissimo, è la prima volta dopo due anni e mezzo che rimane da solo con Louis in uno spazio chiuso, senza lacrime di mezzo o rimorsi. Le mani gli scivolano sul volante per quanto sta sudando e si rende conto del profumo di Louis, sempre lo stesso, solo quando il ragazzo sospira e appoggia le braccia sul grembo. E’ così buono e… invitante, già, Harry vorrebbe morderlo per sentirlo sulla lingua e tra i denti.  
Si schiarisce la voce nell’esatto momento in cui si accorge che quel silenzio tra loro due sta diventando imbarazzante e «sto scrivendo un nuovo libro» lo informa stringendo le dita sul volante «forse è uno dei migliori, l’ho quasi concluso ed è.. bello, sì, secondo la casa editrice mi frutterà molto» continua con una risatina nervosa.  
Louis non risponde ancora e ad Harry si spezza il respiro perché vuole parlare e soprattutto vuole sentire il suono della sua voce. In fondo, non sta chiedendo niente di impossibile, no? Vorrebbe solo avere una civile conversazione con Louis, come quelle che facevano quando parlavano dei libri, dei saggi trovati su internet o sulla musica. Gli duole il cuore per quanto gli manchino tutte quelle cose che faceva con lui, per non parlare del sesso.  
«Ricordi quel libro che ho pubblicato qualche anno fa? Quello del viaggio in auto di Ben e delle sue avventure amorose? Beh è successo che..».  
«Harry» Louis lo interrompe freddamente «non c’è bisogno di… noi non dobbiamo parlare».  
Harry abbassa improvvisamente gli occhi, imbarazzato, e annuisce timidamente non badando alla bruttissima inclinazione del suo cuore.  
Ma lui vuole parlare, ha così tante cose da dirgli che potrebbe rimanere ore a parlare di quello che sta succedendo, dei solchi che ha lasciato negli ultimi tre anni e di quanto sia diventata monotona e senza senso la sua vita.  
Così decide di parlare, di nuovo, con solo un po’ di coraggio in più.  
«Invece io voglio parlare, okay? Ti voglio parlare» dice con tono austero nonostante gli occhi gli inizino a diventare leggermente più umidi.  
Lì fuori sta ancora piovendo a dirotto, i tergicristalli eliminano l’acqua sul parabrezza ma un secondo dopo è di nuovo colpito dalle potenti gocce. Il rumore della pioggia sovrasta l’altro brano del cd, Harry riesce a stento a riconoscere _Every little things she does is magic_ dei _The Police_.  
«Ho intenzione di vendere il nostro appartamento» ammette e dirlo ad alta voce è più doloroso di un coltellino nello stomaco.  
Louis si trattiene qualche secondo, poi «il tuo appartamento» precisa evitando ancora una volta di guardarlo.  
Okay, è vero, l’appartamento è effettivamente intestato a Harry: un regalo di Anne e del suo patrigno quando ha ottenuto il primo premio in un concorso letterario all’età di diciannove anni.  
Ma quell’appartamento, dal lato affettivo, appartiene anche a Louis. Harry ricorda le giornate che hanno passato ad imbiancare le pareti, con le salopette addosso e le dita sporche di bianco, tutte le ore perse nei grandi magazzini per scegliere un materasso comodo per entrambi e i litigi prima di fissare un chiodo per un quadro. Ricorda anche la prima notte che hanno passato tra le mura del nuovo appartamento, l’odore acre della vernice impregnato nelle stanze e le mani piccole di Louis su tutto il corpo.  
È strano, pensa Harry, era tutto così semplice e naturale qualche anno prima che gli vien difficile credere che un tempo era felice, davvero, davvero felice.  
«Non riesco più a vivere lì dentro senza di te» ammette reprimendo un singhiozzo «ma sono certo che sarà veramente difficile allontanarmi da quelle mura, da tutte quelle cose che mi ricordano te, però sono in cura da uno psicologo e spero che questo mi aiuti a star meglio».  
Louis non parla, di nuovo.  
«Diamine, dì qualcosa!» sbotta, innervosito da quel silenzio.  
«Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Harry?» è Louis ad urlare, adesso, «vuoi sentirti dire che mi dispiace? Beh, accetta la realtà, non mi dispiace affatto! Puoi farne ciò che vuoi di quell’appartamento, è tuo, non è mio. Guarda, ti dico anche che sono sicuro che tutto il dolore che stai provando per colpa mia non è stato niente in confronto a quello che ho provato io nei primi mesi!».  
Harry si spaventa leggermente davanti alla reazione di Louis e spalanca gli occhi quando lo sente piangere. Si volta per guardarlo e lo trova con le mani sugli occhi, il busto che trema e la bocca socchiusa in cerca di aria. «Louis..» tenta ma non sa affatto cosa dire.  
«Cazzo, mi hai tradito» continua Louis, adesso con voce più calma, «sei andato a letto con un altro uomo dopo tutto quello che abbiamo condiviso in sette anni. Pensavo che quella notte fossi andato a fare solo una passeggiata per sbollire i nervi dopo quella litigata, non credevo mica che Andy mi chiamasse alle due di notte per dirmi di averti visto baciare un altro e poi andare via insieme mano nella mano da un pub in periferia. Sono rimasto minuti interi con il telefono in mano, immobile, a darmi dello stupido per aver aspettato tutta la notte in piedi il tuo ritorno e per aver pensato ad una frase decente per scusarmi. È stato davvero bruttissimo, sai? Immaginare te insieme a questo ragazzo e pensare “ma lui non farebbe mai, mi ama” e solo secondi dopo mi sono reso conto della verità. Mi avevi tradito e questo bastava per fare le valigie e andare via da casa, per lasciarti» conclude stringendo forte le labbra per interrompere i singhiozzi.  
Harry è totalmente senza fiato, perso nei suoi pensieri e con le parole di Louis occupate a scuoterlo dall’interno. Continua a guidare ma non vede niente se non gli occhi bagnati dalle lacrime del suo ex fidanzato.  
«Avevo voglia di sposarti, lo avevo confidato a Zayn, e con lui ho messo in soqquadro tutte le gioiellerie di Londra per trovare l’anello adatto, volevo che fosse perfetto. Stavo programmando il momento giusto per dartelo, Niall mi suggeriva il primo giorno d’estate, ma poi abbiamo litigato ed è successo quello che è successo. L’ho lasciato nell’ultimo cassetto del mobiletto nell’ingresso prima di andarmene, non so se lo hai mai notato» rivela con tono triste, «ho avuto alcuni sensi di colpa per non avertelo dato prima, forse non sarebbe successo nulla e ora saremmo sposati ma poi me li sono fatti passare perché la colpa non è stata mia, non sono io quello che ha rovinato la nostra relazione».  
Harry costeggia con l’auto e la spegne, ha le mani che tremano troppo e la testa piena di altri pensieri per continuare a guidare. Vorrebbe chiedere scusa a Louis, vorrebbe dirgli che quella sera non aveva intenzione di tradirlo ma la sua bocca è bloccata ma pensa che dalla sua gola non uscirebbe altro se non qualche rantolo.  
«Evan è arrivato dopo dieci mesi, me lo hanno fatto conoscere alcuni amici di Doncaster ed è stato davvero un colpo di fulmine. Ci siamo piaciuti subito e abbiamo iniziato ad uscire insieme, mi ha aiutato tanto e mi ha fatto, come dire, riemergere dal caos che era la mia mente» spiega Louis, questa volta più dolcemente e con un sorriso malinconico sul volto.  
Harry scuote la testa e «basta, basta, basta» piagnucola.  
Louis lo accontenta subito dopo, «non pensavo che tutto questo casino sarebbe successo a noi due» mormora, poi si abbottona il giubbotto e scende dalla macchina, sotto la pioggia incessante.  
   
Le chiavi gli scivolano più volte dalle mani e, quando riesce a far scattare la serratura, apre la porta con una potenza tale che avrebbe potuto romperla.  
Si accascia immediatamente sul pavimento e raggiunge con velocità il mobiletto addossato al muro. Ci sono le gocce dei suoi vestiti bagnati che stanno bagnando tutto l’ingresso ma ad Harry non importa, non gli importa neanche dei pezzi della ciotolina di vetro colorato che, sino ad un attimo prima, era appoggiata sul mobiletto e che è caduta per l’impeto con cui ha estratto l’ultimo cassetto. Louis la usava per appoggiarci le chiavi.  
Piange e insieme alle gocce di acqua che scivolano dai suoi capelli cadono anche le sue lacrime. Fruga tra gli oggetti (vecchi rullini, alcuni bottoni, un rotolo di scotch, altre cose inutili e, con grande sorpresa di Harry, un paio di bretelle bianche e rosse) e poi vede uno scatolino blu di velluto, situato sul fondo e coperto da vecchie pagine di giornali.  
Harry lo prende tra le mani tremanti e «no» sibila appoggiandosi al muro con la schiena, «no, no, no, no» continua prima di aprirlo.  
C’è una fascetta d’oro bianco all’interno con tre piccolissimi diamantini incastonati e divisi da delle strisce incise. Harry se lo rigira tre le dita, stando attento a non farlo cadere e singhiozza più forte quando nota, nella parte interna dell’anello, un _I love you_ inciso nell’oro.  
Quel’ anello è stato lì per tre anni e non se ne mai è accorto, cerca di non immaginare la sua reazione se lo avrebbe trovato senza che Louis gli avesse detto nulla.  
Nella disperazione lo indossa e lo guarda per qualche minuto, calza perfettamente con il suo anulare ed è semplicemente bellissimo, esattamente come Louis.  
   
Liam lo ritrova il mattino seguente rannicchiato sul pavimento, con le ginocchia al petto e il viso nascosto dai ricci.  
«Harry, Harry! Mi hai fatto preoccupare» gli dice mentre lo scuote per le spalle. Il ragazzo alza gli occhi, rossissimi e stanchi, e si lascia andare sul petto di Liam, abbracciandolo.  
«Louis mi ha detto quello che è successo» sussurra Liam accarezzandogli i capelli. Harry annuisce.  
«Mi aveva comprato un anello di fidanzamento» singhiozza contro il suo maglioncino «voleva sposarmi!» grida battendo il suo pugno sul petto dell’amico.  
«Lo so, Harry, lo so e mi dispiace».  
   
Il giorno del suo compleanno, il primo febbraio, Harry chiede a Liam se può invitare Louis per bere qualcosa al bar insieme a Niall e Zayn. Ovviamente Louis declina l’invito.  
Harry piange tutta la notte.  
 

VII.

   
«La mia vita è un continuo cadere in basso» dice Harry tenendo gli occhi puntati verso il soffitto bianco dello studio del dottor Cowell e giocando con l’anello che tiene appeso al collo «non c’è una cosa che vada bene in questo periodo. Louis mi odia, Liam pensa che io sia caduto in depressione e mia sorella continua a darmi del fallito».  
«Perché del fallito?» chiede il dottor Cowell annotando qualcosa sulla sua agenda.  
Harry sospira e lascia andare l’anello, «perché senza di Louis non sono nulla. Ha presente un palloncino scoppiato? Ecco, io sono quel palloncino e Louis era il mio elio. Con un buco e senza elio un palloncino non può volare e quindi è completamente inutile. In conclusione: io sono inutile ergo un fallito» spiega con sicurezza e «non sono neanche riuscito a tenermi stretto il mio fidanzato» borbotta poco dopo «e adesso mi odia, sta con un altro e voleva sposarmi!» continua piagnucolando portandosi le mani sul viso «Dio che rabbia».  
«Harry» lo richiama Cowell accigliandosi, «hai mai pensato di essere l’elio di Louis?».  
Il ragazzo storce le labbra in una smorfia e «forse… forse lo ero un tempo, ma adesso che importa? Per lui è stato facile trovarne dell’altro».  
   
Sul suo iPad c’è un video culinario in esecuzione. Harry ha radunato sul bancone della cucina di Liam tutti gli ingredienti che gli servono e ha legato alla fronte una bandana per impedire ai suoi ricci ribelli di cadergli davanti agli occhi. L’uomo nel video inizia a dare delle indicazioni e Harry le esegue all’istante: mette a scaldare prima l’olio in una padella e poi taglia in piccole striscioline mezza cipolla.  
È un consiglio del dottor Cowell quello di darsi alla cucina o ad altre attività, gli ha detto che lo aiuteranno a non pensare e a focalizzarsi su quello che sta facendo. Domani inizierà il decoupage ma non è sicuro di saper usare forbicine e colla.  
Mette le cipolle nell’olio caldo prima che quelle riescano a farlo piangere come un cretino e sospira di incoraggiamento mentre prende una carota e la inizia ad affettare, proprio come l’uomo sul suo iPad sta facendo.  
Liam rientrerà a casa nell’arco di un’ora e Harry vuole che sia tutto pronto al suo arrivo per ringraziarlo di quello che ha fatto e continua a fare per lui, è grazie a lui se ha deciso di non mollare tutto il giorno di un mese prima, quando ha litigato con Louis.  
Harry vuole troppo bene a Liam, per questo apparecchia accuratamente il tavolo per due e ci posa un vino con l’etichetta scritta in francese, anche se lo ha comprato da Tesco, e sempre perché gli vuole bene ha cucinato minuziosamente il sugo alla bolognese, quello che piace tanto al suo amico.  
Harry gli vuole bene ma quando Liam torna, torna con Louis e, improvvisamente, Harry lo odia.  
   
«È davvero ottimo, Harry» gli fa i complimenti Liam prima di portarsi alla bocca un’altra forchettata di spaghetti, Harry non gli risponde ma lo fulmina con uno sguardo e Liam abbassa gli occhi, colpevole.  
Louis non ha detto una  parola, forse l’avrà detta a Liam ma Harry ha fatto finta di non sentire, come Louis ha fatto finta di non guardarlo. Harry l’ha colto sul fallo solo una volta e gli stava guardando l’anello che tiene appeso al collo quando l’ha fatto, poi è arrossito e ha guardato di nuovo nel suo piatto.  
«Dov’è Evan, Louis?» si ritrova a chiedere tutto d’un tratto, facendo scattare sia la testa a Louis che a Liam.  
Il suo ex ragazzo lo guarda accigliato, sicuramente sorpreso da quella domanda, e «è fuori per lavoro» risponde cercando di essere il più gentile possibile.  
Harry annuisce e sul pulisce le labbra con un tovagliolo, poi si schiarisce la voce e si versa ancora un po’ di vino nel bicchiere, «okay» borbotta contro il vetro.  
«Hai finito, Liam?» chiede Louis al ragazzo che ha di fianco appena posa le posate sul tavolo.  
«Sì, certo, vuoi che andiamo in salotto?».  
«Magari».  
Harry sospira appena i due lasciano la sala da pranzo e si porta le mani sugli occhi per rilassarsi dopo tutta l’ansia che quella cena gli ha procurato. Si promette che non cenerà mai più con Louis e Liam, è stato tutto il tempo con i nervi a fior di pelle e delle fitte al cuore ogni volta che si soffermava a guardare Louis, troppo da sopportare in una sola sera dopo la litigata avvenuta in macchina.  
   
Sparecchia la tavola lentamente e forse ha gli occhi un po’ gonfi e pieni di lacrime ma non ci pensa più di tanto. Cosa può fare di più oltre a quello che ha già fatto per farsi perdonare? Nulla. Louis non lo vuole più. Ha Evan adesso, ha quel bell’imbusto che passa tutta la settimana fuori per lavoro e metà del suo tempo libero in palestra a farsi i muscoli. Harry non capisce da cosa Louis ne sia attratto, sul serio.  
Lo conosce abbastanza per sapere che non è affatto il suo tipo e Harry, essendo stato più di sette anni insieme a Louis, si aspetterebbe almeno una somiglianza che lo accomuna con Evan, qualcosa di vagamente simile a lui ma finora non ha visto nulla di lontanamente uguale.  
Prima di raggiungere gli altri due, controlla la sala da pranzo e la cucina e si assicura che sia tutto pulito e in ordine, giusto per prendere altro tempo da non passare con la presenza di Louis vicina, ad infettargli il cuore, ancora, sempre di più.  
Liam lo guarda di sottecchi appena si siede sulla poltrona mentre Louis non stacca gli occhi dalla televisione, Harry è sicuro che si stia forzando per non guardarlo.  
Sul canale preferito di Liam stanno dando un film di cui Harry non ricorda il nome, parla di una ragazzina che viene uccisa dal vicino ed Harry mette in paragone, come sempre, gli occhi azzurri della ragazza con quelli di Louis. La protagonista ovviamente ha gli occhi più azzurri e più chiari ma quelli di Louis sono ovviamente molto più belli, soprattutto quando ride.  
Sente Liam e Louis parlare a bassa voce e chiaramente stanno parlando del film e di quanto sia stata brava la stessa attrice in un altro che film che lui sicuramente non ha visto, perciò appoggia la testa sullo schienale della poltrona e cerca di non pensare a nulla, però, appena la risata di Louis invade la stanza, mille ricordi invadono la sua testa e il suo nulla diventa improvvisamente tutto.  
«Vi va qualcosa da bere?» chiede improvvisamente scattano in piedi.  
I ragazzi lo guardano per alcuni secondi in silenzio; Liam scuote la testa e gli fa un cenno per fargli capire di spostarsi dalla televisione mentre Louis lo fissa ancora per qualche secondo.  
«Avete dell’acqua tonica?» chiede un po’ ad Harry e un po’ a Liam.  
Harry arrossisce sulle guance e annuisce con veemenza, ritornando velocemente in cucina per preparare un bicchiere d’acqua tonica per Louis e un altro bicchiere di vino per lui.  
Mette i bicchieri uno accanto all’altro e li prepara con attenzione e, per pura sottigliezza e precisione, li riempie alla stessa altezza.  
Una volta soddisfatto li prende tra le mani e cammina lentamente, per evitare che i liquidi cadano per terra e sporchino il pavimento.  
È quasi arrivato al soggiorno quando sente esclamare un «Davvero?» da parte di Liam.  
«Me l’ha chiesto due settimane fa, io ero sul punto di addormentarmi quando mi ha fatto la domanda» risponde Louis con una risata ed Harry si acciglia non capendo di cosa stiano parlando.  
«E l’anello dov’è? Non ti avrà mica chiesto di sposarlo senza un anello?».  
E Louis non riesce a rispondere perché il forte rumore di due bicchieri che si infrangono per terra attira la sua attenzione e lo porta a coprirsi la bocca con una mano, proprio come fa Liam.  
Harry è fermo con le mani ancora a mezz’aria, forse non sta neanche respirando, però è sicuro di aver sentito bene, forte e chiaro. Ed è la cosa più brutta, dopo la rottura, il litigio, l’indifferenza, pensare all’uomo che hai sempre amato scambiarsi le fedi nuziale con un altro uomo.  
«Harry..» fa Liam visibilmente dispiaciuto avvicinandoglisi per calmare le sue mani, che tremano violentemente, ma Harry lo spinge via con forza e corre velocemente verso l’ingresso con le labbra arricciate in una smorfia di dolore prima di scoppiare a piangere.  
Sente chiaramente il “Dove diavolo pensi di andare?” detto da Liam ma l’unica cosa che vuole fare è scappare dalla realtà e rinchiudersi nel suo mondo, quello con le camicie di Louis e il suo profumo.  
   
Il suo appartamento non è mai stato così bello e confortevole, sa altamente di casa e gli è mancato così tanto che riempie i polmoni con il suo profumo appena si chiude la porta alle spalle. Con quale coraggio ha solamente pensato di poterlo vendere? È impossibile: l’appartamento è pieno di ricordi ed emozioni, sarebbe un insulto se provasse a darlo a qualcun altro.  
Il cassetto in cui ha trovato l’anello di Louis è ancora rovesciato per terra, i cocci della ciotolina sono ancora lì e Harry non ha nessuna voglia di rimettere a posto. Vuole piangere e magari buttare tutto per terra, mettere tutta casa in disordine e lasciarla così per anni. Proprio come il suo cuore e il suo corpo: distrutti in mille pezzi.  
Sta camminando verso la cucina per evitare di correre fino in bagno in caso dovesse vomitare la cena quando un tintinnio di chiavi e lo sbattere della porta d’ingresso lo fa accigliare e fermare sul posto.  
Quado decide di ritornare indietro per cacciare Liam da casa e chiedergli di lasciare da solo, però, c’è Louis nell’ingresso, e non Liam come pensava, con un mazzo di chiavi in mano e gli occhi rossi e vaganti per la stanza, quasi malinconici e in colpa.  
«Come.. come..» balbetta Harry ma non riesce a completare la frase per il pesante groppo che ha in gola, le parole gli escono troppo strozzate e basse e la sorpresa di vederlo nel loro appartamento dopo anni gli causa tante piccole fitte allo stomaco.  
«Ho ancora le chiavi» gli dice Louis facendole tintinnare leggermente e Harry sgrana gli occhi, stupito. Poi Louis abbassa la testa e tira su con il naso, stringendo forte i pugni, «ascolta, io non volevo assolutamente che tu lo venissi a sapere in questo modo, okay? Pensavo fossi ancora in cucina…».  
«Non devi scusarti» lo interrompe Harry continuando ad asciugarsi le lacrime e ottenendo scarsi risultati. Attraversa il salotto con grandi passi e toglie il telo che ha usato per proteggere il divano prima di sedersi e appoggiare la testa sulle mani, il corpo ancora scosso di mille singhiozzi.  
Ed è davvero troppo adesso, non può credere che tutto questo sia accadendo proprio a lui.  
«Harry» fa Louis raggiungendolo e sedendoglisi affianco e sta quasi per parlare di nuovo quando Harry si volta e lo abbraccia di scatto, affondando il viso nel suo petto e artigliando la sua t-shirt con le dita.  
«Non meritavo tutto questo» dice singhiozzando contro la sua maglietta, «so di essere stato un bastardo ma ho sopportato quasi tre anni d’inferno» continua e sussulta appena le mani di Louis si chiudono attorno ai suoi ricci.  
«Mi dispiace» mormora contro i suoi capelli inspirando forte l’odore di miele dello shampoo che Harry ha usato quella mattina, «ti ho trattato male, scusami» ma Harry scuote la testa e stringe più forte la sua maglia.  
«Avevi tutte le ragioni e io-» singhiozza ancora e si ritrae dal petto di Louis per guardarlo negli occhi azzurrissimi e velati di rosso, «io ho solamente paura di perderti _ancora_ , Louis, di più di quanto ti ho già perso».  
Louis non parla, continua a tenere le mani tra i suoi capelli e a guardarlo con occhi dispiaciuti, troppo dispiaciuti per i gusti di Harry.  
«E dovresti venire all’altare con me, non con lui, con me! Perché… perché tu non lo ami, non è vero? Ami me e io lo so, non puoi aver rimosso sette anni della-».  
Ma mentre Harry blatera e continua a piangere a Louis scende una lacrima dall’occhio destro e l’attimo dopo lo sta già baciando sulle labbra.  
È un bacio inaspettato e fatto solo di labbra, nulla di spettacolare ma carico di rammarico e nostalgia. Harry non ha mosso un solo muscolo da quando Louis si è avvenato sulle labbra e non pensa farà qualche movimento per allontanarsi o per, magari, prolungarlo. È solamente immobile.  
Appena Louis si allontana, ha gli occhi sgranati quasi quanto quelli di Harry, come se non fosse stata una sua idea baciarlo e si ritrae balzando di un posto sul divano.  
E forse i loro cervelli funzionano alla stessa velocità, forse sono stati programmati per fare le cose perfettamente in sincrono, come se uno fosse lo specchio dell'altro, e per questo si ritrovano a metà strada con le labbra socchiuse e le mani pronte a toccare, stringere e graffiare.  
Harry lo bacia forte e gli tiene ferma la testa con le mani, non chiede nessun permesso a Louis, agisce frenetico e di conseguenza riceve in cambio la stessa disperazione da parte sua nei gesti.  
I baci che si scambiano diventano troppo veloci e sporchi, pieni di ringhi e morsi sulle labbra.  
Louis finisce con la schiena sul divano e Harry è a cavalcioni su di lui l’attimo dopo ma quando inizia a spogliarlo, quando sente la pelle calda del ragazzo sotto le dita, l’unico pensiero che ha in testa sono le camicie.  
Tira su Louis prendendolo per i polsi e gli da un ultimo bacio prima di fargli strada fino la _loro_ camera da letto, un bacio che si trascina per tutti i muri che incontrano lungo il tragitto.  
Ci sono ancora tutti i teli che ha usato per ricoprire i mobili per proteggerli dalla povere e i comodini vuoti, è buia e si nota abbastanza che nessuno mette piede lì dentro da parecchio tempo. Harry rimuove il telo dal letto, lasciandolo pendente da un lato, e aspetta che Louis si sia tolto la maglietta per gettarlo sul materasso e baciargli il petto, mordendo leggermente i piccoli capezzoli.  
«Devo fare una cosa» gli dice quando risale all’altezza del suo viso. Louis annuisce, completamente travolto da quello che sta succedendo, e lascia che Harry si allontani da lui. Lo vede aprire l’armadio e prendere quella che sembra una sua vecchia camicia, i pois bianchi gli sono piuttosto familiari.  
«Indossa questa, per favore» gli chiede Harry appena ritorna da lui con le labbra rosse per i baci e la fronte sudata, «per favore» ripete aprendo i bottoncini.  
Louis non parla però esegue.  
Harry deglutisce fissando il suo ex fidanzato in quella camicia percorre le sue spalle con le mani, poi il petto, i fianchi e la piccola peluria che parte dall’ombelico e finisce sempre più giù, dove i pantaloni si sono gonfiati e fatti più stretti. Gli lascia la camicia aperta e gli morde il ventre con i denti bianchi, beandosi del gemito di Louis, e, mentre toglie il pulsante dei suoi pantaloni dall’asola, lo continua a baciare.  
Harry sente la propria erezione premere forte contro il tessuto dei jeans e potrebbe mettersi a piangere perché è così dannatamente eccitato dalla vista di Louis in quella camicia che verrebbe solamente guardandolo.  
«Sei sempre così bello» gli sussurra nell’orecchio e Louis geme alzando il bacino per andare incontro alle mani di Harry, che hanno incominciato a toccargli il tessuto dei boxer.  
«Spogliami, ti prego, e spogliati» ansima Louis andando a cercare con le mani i lembi della maglietta di Harry e la solleva appena li trova, lasciandola a metà strada per andare a sbottonargli i jeans e calarli fin sotto il sedere.  
L’attimo in cui Harry è tutto nudo e Louis ha solamente la camicia a pois addosso, si ammirano facendo vagare gli occhi uno sul corpo dell'altro ed è come esser ritornati a casa dopo un lungo viaggio. È una sensazione bellissima ed entrambi si muovono volendo solamente una cosa precisa,  per questo Louis non fiata quando Harry scende dal suo bacino e gli schiude le gambe, infilandocisi dentro.  
Si baciano ancora e ancora, Harry gli accarezza il palato con la lingua e Louis freme arricciando le mani tra i capelli che ricadono sulla sua nuca. Si spingono uno contro l’altro e ogni frizione è un gemito mal trattenuto.  
Harry si chiede se Louis a letto con Evan sia così rumoroso e se Evan sia capace di donargli piacere come lui è sicuro di riuscirci, perché altrimenti Louis non gli starebbe chiedendo di prenderlo in bocca e poi di fotterlo come ha sempre fatto tre anni prima.  
Con decisione chiude il palmo della mano attorno alla sua erezione prima di lasciare una scia di saliva per tutto il collo, il petto e il ventre di Louis, poi arriva al pube e glielo bacia con lentezza, trascinandosi per tutta la lunghezza del suo membro, marcando le vene più grosse con la lingua. E quando lo prende in bocca, Louis urla con uno scatto involontario del bacino e «Harry» ansima forzandosi di guardare la testa riccia del ragazzo muoversi sempre più giù, andando a ritroso e poi riaffondare fino a strozzarsi.  
È una litania quella di Louis, ripete all’infinito il nome di Harry fin quando non sono gli spasmi che lo fanno tacere, costringendolo ad andare incontro alla gola di Harry e a venire.  
Si sta ancora riprendendo dall’orgasmo appena avuto quando sente Harry ansimare contro la pelle del suo fianco destro e solo dopo si accorge che anche il ragazzo è venuto masturbandosi da solo.  
Lo tira per le spalle e se lo riporta vicino al viso: Harry ha le guance rosa per lo sforzo e le labbra aperte, ha le palpebre calate ma Louis è sicuro che i suoi occhi lucidi.  
Gli bacia gli zigomi mentre le gambe gli tremano e «prendimi, ti prego» gli supplica sulla tempia andando ad accarezzare il cazzo di Harry con una mano.  
Harry gli morde la mascella sudata e spinge le dita contro l’interno delle ginocchia di Louis, mordendo subito dopo una delle sue cosce.  
Non hanno né preservativi né lubrificante e quindi Harry porta due dita tra le labbra di Louis e gliele fa succhiare e geme alla vista dell’espressione del ragazzo quando gliele spinge dentro la carne sensibile.  
Lo prepara per un po’, pochi minuti appena, giusto per il piacere di sentire Louis gemere e imprecare, chiedergli di più e pregargli di metterglielo dentro.  
E quando lo fa, è la cosa più bella dopo tre anni di sofferenza.  
«Louis.. mio Dio» ansima mentre il cuore gli scoppia, un po’ dalla felicità e un po’ per l’eccitazione, ma soprattutto perché è finalmente di nuovo con Louis, dentro di Louis e di Louis.  
Stringe forte tra le dita la camicia che si è ripiegata su se stessa sotto la schiena di Louis e si spinge in avanti premendo il naso tra i suoi capelli sudati.  
«Dimmi che mi ami» gli dice Louis stringendo le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi e stringendo i denti.  
Harry gli morde l’orecchio, trascinando una mano lungo il corpo di Louis per posarla sul suo sedere e se lo porta ancora contro, sollevandogli il bacino.  
«Ti amo» gli dice prima di baciargli la gola e lasciargli dei segni evidenti con i denti.  
Quanto vorrebbe guardare e godere dell’espressione di Evan se lo vedesse in questo momento mentre fa l’amore con Louis e gli dice che lo ama, quanto vorrebbe guardarlo negli occhi e venire dentro di Louis per fargli capire che Louis può essere solamente suo.  
«Ancora, dimmelo ancora» lo supplica ancora Louis.  
«Ti amo, ti amo da sempre».  
«Continua, non fermarti».  
«Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo».  
«Harry.. _Haz_ …».  
«Dimmelo tu» fa Harry subito dopo una spinta più violenta delle altre e Louis spalanca la bocca perché sta venendo per la seconda volta senza nemmeno essere toccato.  
Ed è forse solo l’espressione di Louis che spinge Harry a venire a sua volta e a svuotarsi nel suo corpo, strappando quasi con le dita il tessuto fine della camicia blu.  
Si prende alcuni secondi in cui si spinge ancora nel corpo di Louis fin quando la sua erezione non scema, poi lo bacia sulla bocca lentamente infilando con dolcezza la lingua tra i suoi denti e lo stringe possessivo contro di sé, promettendogli che lo amerà per sempre.  
Quando Louis piange tra le sue braccia, però, Harry capisce che non è cambiato nulla.  
   
Harry si sveglia il mattino seguente nel buio e nel silenzio totale, Louis non c’è più ma la camicia a pois si trova a fargli da lenzuolo sulle spalle. Harry la prende, annusa il profumo di Louis, chiude gli occhi nel ricordo della notte passata e piange silenziosamente impregnando la stoffa blu delle sue lacrime.  
 

VIII.

   
Valigia in mano, giacchetto sul braccio e occhiali da sole a tenerle fermi i capelli, Anne entra in casa di Harry con un sorriso enorme e la vitalità di una quattordicenne. Sono le dieci e mezza del mattino e un taxy l’ha appena portata sotto il palazzo dove vive suo figlio da ormai sei anni, dopo mesi dall’ultima volta che si sono visti.  
«Dov’è il mio ragazzo?» urla mentre lascia la valigia ai piedi del divano e lancia il giacchetto sulla poltrona.  
Harry arriva in salotto tutto trafelato, i boxer grigi si tengono a malapena sui suoi fianchi e i piedi nudi sbattono pesantemente sul parquet. Si sta strofinando gli occhi con i polsi quando sua madre lo abbraccia stretto e gli bacia le labbra più volte affettuosamente. «Sempre più bello» gli dice pizzicandogli i fianchi.  
«Mamma» brontola portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca per coprire uno sbadiglio, del tutto indifferente. È sul punto di stendersi sul divano per dormire un altro po’ quando sua madre lo prende per un braccio e lo trascina in cucina per preparare il caffè.  
«Ho sonno» borbotta facendosi tirare per le braccia, i passi lenti e pesanti, come se portasse ai piedi due pietre di grandi dimensioni.  
«Abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare, mio caro, oggi. Quindi prima fai colazione e poi ti spiego» gli dice lasciandolo su una sedia e iniziando ad armeggiare vicino ai fornelli.  
Harry sbatte la testa sul tavolo e si chiede cosa abbia fatto di male per meritarsi una domenica come quella, poi, con uno scatto involontario, rialza la testa e fissa immediatamente il calendario appeso sul frigorifero.  L’enorme croce nera che ha marcato su domenica 14 lo guarda dispettosa ed Harry stringe i pugni, cercando di non guardare la foto che è appesa a qualche centimetro dal calendario con due adesivi rossi a forma di cuore, quella che si sono fatti scattare da Niall esattamente tre anni prima, a Disneyland, e che non ha avuto la forza di staccare: hanno entrambi quei ridicoli cerchietti per capelli con le orecchie di Minnie e Topolino e Louis è dietro di lui, lo tiene per i fianchi e ha il mento appoggiato sulla spalla. Ha il sorriso più bello del mondo in quella foto ed Harry non può fare a meno di pensare che quel giorno sembrava la persona più felice del pianeta.  
La grandissima voglia di ritornare a letto e passare tutto il giorno sotto le coperte lo investe come una furia, peggio di una valanga, e si lascia andare in una specie di singhiozzo capendo improvvisamente il motivo dell’inaspettata visita di sua madre.  
«Honey» lo richiama Anne lasciando la caffettiera sul fornello e avvicinandosi al figlio. Infila una mano tra i suoi capelli disordinati e siede sulla sedia affianco, «è tutto okay, è passato tanto tempo, non pensarci» lo conforta immediatamente frizionandogli le ciocche brune con le dita.  
Harry scuote la testa e alza gli occhi su sua madre, rispecchiandosi perfettamente in quelli di Anne, e respira profondamente con il naso, «abbiamo fatto l’amore tre settimane fa» la informa con gli angoli della bocca che vanno immediatamente in giù.  
Si strofina gli occhi dalle lacrime che non sono cadute e che non usciranno, solo per abitudine, e scuote di nuovo la testa perdendosi nel ricordo del corpo di Louis e della sua voce, dei suoi gemiti.  
È stato bello, davvero bello, ma Harry è più triste e disperato del mese prima perché, ora che l’ha avuto, sa che non ci sarà una seconda volta.  
No ha neanche il coraggio di cercarlo per poter parlare e chiarire una volta per tutte. Ha provato una sola volta ad andare a casa sua ma per paura di trovarci anche Evan ha cambiato idea ed è ritornato in auto.  
Louis, invece, è sparito ed a Harry manca così tanto che la notte si stringe le braccia attorno al busto, fingendo di star abbracciando lui.  
«Cosa?» gli domanda Anne, immobile per la notizia che il figlio le ha appena dato. Harry nota la sua pelle diventare più bianca e i suoi occhi ingrandirsi leggermente.  
Annuisce e «sono successe tante cose» dice abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani, «è qui a Londra ed è fidanzato con un altro, vogliono sposarsi ma ha fatto l’amore con me» spiega con voce rauca e Anne spalanca la bocca, sorpresa.  
Harry sa perfettamente che è un idiota e che tutte queste cose dovrebbe dirle gradualmente a sua madre ma odia parlare di cose importanti al telefono e perciò aspetta sempre di vederla di persona per poterle confidare tutto quello che succede nella sua vita. Solo una volta l’ha chiamata perché, disperato e in lacrime, Louis era andato via e non sapeva cosa fare.  
«E cosa ti ha detto?» fa Anne curiosa di sapere e, allo stesso tempo, preoccupata per suo figlio.  
Harry alza le spalle, «non mi ha detto niente» le spiega «solo che gli dispiace per avermi trattato male».  
«Trattato male?».  
«Abbiamo litigato ed è saltata fuori tutta la verità, purtroppo» continua a dire abbassando istintivamente lo sguardo sulla catenina che tiene appesa al collo con l’anello ed è ovvio che anche Anne la noti.  
«Oh mio Dio» fa la donna portando una mano a prendere l’anello e l’altra davanti alla bocca, «questo è suo?» chiede.  
Harry scuote la testa, «doveva essere l’anello con cui mi avrebbe chiesto di sposarlo» le spiega stringendo le labbra e solo dopo alcuni secondi si accorge degli occhi lucidi di Anne mentre rigira l’anello tra le dita, «sono stato uno stupido, mamma».  
«Avreste dovuto fare dieci anni, oggi» mormora Anne con tristezza.  
«Lo so» fa Harry e l’attimo dopo il caffè sta gorgogliando, segno che è quasi pronto. Anne si alza dalla sedia lasciando una carezza sui capelli di Harry e Harry la guarda con le labbra fra i denti.  
   
I piani di Anne sono sempre molto prevedibili.  
Appena usciti da casa sono andati a fare shopping per il centro, hanno visto qualche mostra e scattato qualche foto su una panchina. Poi sono andati da Liam, che si è aggiunto a loro per andare da Niall e Zayn, gli stessi che li hanno seguiti per pranzare in un ristorante indiano in centro.  
Parlano di tutto, del nuovo gatto di Anne, del matrimonio di Gemma con il suo fidanzato Liam, del locale in cui suonerà quella sera Niall e della ragazza con cui Liam si sta vedendo ultimamente, una certa Sophia dai capelli lunghi e castani. Harry l’ha vista un paio di volte e gli è sembrata davvero una brava persona.  
Con un grossi sospiro, Harry entra in auto alle quattro e trentadue del pomeriggio leggermente più sollevato rispetto a quella mattina e sorride a sua madre rendendosi conto che nessuno dei suoi amici gli ha fatto pesare questo quattordici aprile, gli hanno chiesto “come stai?” ma nessuno ha fatto riferimento a Louis o ai loro dieci anni mancati.  
Ed Harry è felice, felice, felice. Fin quando «portami da Louis» dice Anne nello stesso momento in cui mette in moto.  
Anne non poteva chiedergli cosa peggiore perché lui non vuole vedere Louis, non vuole entrare in casa sua e trovarci Evan, non vuole vedere le loro foto o sedersi sul divano su cui avranno fatto sicuramente sesso e soprattutto perché esattamente dieci anni prima Louis lo stava baciando nel bagno di un piccolo cinema e ora sono entrambi su due pianeti diversi.  
«Mamma, ti prego» fa soltanto cercando di farle capire che non è il momento, o il giorno, o il mese di vedere Louis.  
«Voglio solamente salutarlo, non lo vedo da un’eternità! Lo sai che per me è come un secondo figlio» ribatte Anne con uno sbuffo ed Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, infastidito.  
«Io e lui ci siamo lasciati , okay? E sono passati tre fottuti anni, cerca di vederlo più come l’ex ragazzo di tuo figlio adesso».  
«Solamente perché tu l’hai tradito e lui ti ha lasciato non significa che io abbia smesso di volergli bene. Puoi rimanere in macchina se vuoi, ma io devo vederlo».  
   
Louis e Evan vivono in una delle tante case a schiera del distretto di Kensington, tutta bianca ed elegante, con gli scalini alti e le ringhiere spesse e nere. Niente a che fare con il suo appartamento o con la casa in cui Louis viveva a Doncaster.  
Harry può immaginare quanto sia alto lo stipendio di Evan e quanto costi l’affitto di quella casa, anche perché, solo la tassa del parcheggio gli viene a costare una fortuna.  
Fa una smorfia pensando a tutte le cose costose che Evan compra a Louis, tutte quelle cose che lui non ha mai potuto comprargli e sgrana gli occhi appena vede, parcheggiata proprio di fronte il palazzo in cui vive Louis, una porche nera, la stessa che il suo ex fidanzato ha sempre desiderato e sognato.  
«Wow» fa Anne sbalordita appena mettono i piedi sui primi gradini «si è davvero sistemato per bene».  
Harry annuisce e fa un’altra smorfia guardandosi attorno, non si accorge neanche che Anne schiaccia il pulsante del citofono e che la porta viene aperta poco dopo e, quando il viso di Louis gli appare nel campo visivo, tutto smette di girare, camminare, _funzionare_.  
«Anne» dice Louis appena vede la donna e l’attimo dopo si stanno già abbracciando e stringendo, sussurrandosi parole come “quanto mi sei mancata” e “sei diventato bellissimo”.  
«Che ci fai qui?» le chiede Louis appena si allontanano ed è per un attimo davvero felice, Harry può notarlo dal suo sorriso e dalle rughette che gli nascono attorno agli occhi.  
«Sono venuta a trovare Harry e dovevo per forza passare da te prima di partire» gli spiega Anne accarezzandogli ancora una volta il viso, non più giovane come dieci anni prima, con le mani.  
Lo sguardo di Louis saetta immediatamente verso la figura di Harry e il ragazzo abbassa gli occhi, arrossendo sulle guance e stringendo i pugni nelle tasche della giacca.  
E come può sostenere il suo sguardo dopo quello che è successo, dopo che hanno fatto l’amore per disperazione?  
«Volete entrare?».  
Quando Harry rialza gli occhi, Louis ha già rivolto la sua attenzione verso Anne e le sta facendo spazio per farla entrare in casa. Harry la segue con piccoli passi e non osa rivolgergli un altro lo sguardo mentre lo supera ed entra nell’ingresso, che è grande quanto la cucina del suo appartamento.  
Louis continua a parlare con Anne dopo aver chiuso la porta e li fa strada verso il soggiorno, dove Harry non può fare a meno di notare che le coperte sul divano sono sfatte e che ci sono un sacco foto di Louis insieme ad Evan scattate ovunque: al mare, su un ponte, su una gondola di Venezia e in città, con amici.  
«E il tuo fidanzato?» chiede Anne guardando anche lei le foto e il cuore di Harry si ferma, spaventato dalla passibilità che Evan potrebbe uscire da ogni angolo della casa da un momento all’altro ma «Evan è andato a correre» risponde Louis aggiustando le coperte sul divano e facendolo respirare di nuovo.  
«Che peccato, avrei voluto conoscerlo» sospira la donna dando un’occhiata in giro per poi sedersi sul divano, «è proprio bella questa casa».  
«Evan ha lavorato parecchio per poterla comprare» commenta Louis e sembra fiero della sua vita, della sua casa. Ma è triste, Harry può leggergliela negli occhi la tristezza.  
Si chiede se si è soffermato solo un secondo su cosa succedeva dieci anni prima in quello stesso giorno, magari ci ha pensato e ha pianto come un bambino tra le lenzuola bianche mentre Evan usciva di casa e lo lasciava da solo, ancora, o sotto la doccia, oppure sul divano.  
«È davvero, davvero deliziosa. Sono molto felice per te, Louis» dice Anne sorridendogli e Louis si aggiusta i capelli imbarazzato. Solo in quel momento Harry nota che è in tuta, ha i piedi scalzi e due profonde occhiaie scure sotto gli occhi. Sicuramente non ha dormito bene quella notte, si sarà rigirato mille volte nel letto con la speranza di prendere sonno, come faceva quando ancora dormivano insieme ed era nervoso per qualcosa.  
«Grazie tante, Anne. Vi prendo qualcosa da bere? Alcuni amici di Evan ci hanno portato del limoncello dall’Italia proprio ieri, volete assaggiarlo?».  
Evan di qua, Evan di là. Harry ci mette tutta la sua forza di volontà per non sbuffare o alzare gli occhi al cielo, e giura che tapperà la bocca di Louis come solo lui sa come se sente ancora una volta il nome di quel cretino uscire dalle sue labbra.  
Senza aver ricevuto nessuna risposta affermativa Louis, però, inizia a camminare continuando a blaterare su quanto sia buono il limoncello degli amici di Evan e sparisce in una stanza che confina con il soggiorno.  
«Harry» lo chiama Anne sottovoce e Harry si acciglia, non sapendo cosa vuole, «seguilo, per la miseria! Devo dirti tutto io?» fa rimproverandolo.  
Il ragazzo si alza come una molla dal divano e guarda ansiosamente Anne prima di decidersi e fare lo stesso tragitto che ha fatto Louis appena un minuto prima. Quando si affaccia alla cucina, e questa è grande due volte la sua camera da letto, vede Louis appoggiato con i palmi delle mani al bancone che si trova in mezzo alla stanza e le sue spalle tremano a scatti. Harry non è molto sicuro ma.. sta piangendo?  
«Lou» lo chiama flebilmente facendo dei piccoli passi per avvicinarsi al ragazzo. Louis si volta spaventato e finge un sorriso quando lo vede così preoccupato, asciugandosi incurante le poche lacrime che si sono fermate attorno ai suoi occhi.  
«Torna in soggiorno» gli ordina avviandosi verso la credenza, per prendere sicuramente dei bicchieri.  
«Stavi piangendo» fa Harry ignorando totalmente la richiesta del suo ex ragazzo e raggiungendolo con qualche falcata.  
«No».  
«Sì».  
«Harry, per favore» lo prega Louis ma Harry ha già le mani tra i suoi capelli e gli sta guardando gli occhi liquidi, deciso a non lasciarlo andare. Loro devono parlare e Harry vorrebbe accusarlo di non aver fatto un solo passo per poter chiarire la situazione. Poi si rende conto che neanche lui l’ha fatto, perciò lascia perdere.  
«Sai che giorno è oggi?» gli chiede continuando a far passare le dita fra le ciocche castane e lisce di Louis e lo vede prendere un grosso respiro, trattenerlo e poi lasciarlo andare, distogliendo gli occhi e puntandoli sulla sua spalla.  
«Lo odio» ammette «e odio te!» continua con un pugno pieno di rabbia sulla spalla di Harry.  
Harry non si lamenta, fa solo una piccola smorfia, ma fa scivolare le mani lungo il corpo di Louis e le stringe possessivamente attorno ai suoi fianchi, per portarlo più vicino e sentire il suo calore.  
Bacia la sua testa dolcemente appena quello fa un piccolo passo in avanti e appoggia la fronte sulle sue cavicole, giocherellando con le sue collanine e i tanti ciondolini, tra cui un crocifisso e l’anello con i diamantini.  
«Te l’ho visto quella notte» parla ad un tratto Louis rigirando l’anello in una mano e ha un tono davvero triste, malinconico, che a Harry fa paura. Vorrebbe stringerlo di più, dirgli che lo ama più di prima e di ritornare a casa con lui, per far l’amore un’altra volta nel loro letto, nelle loro lenzuola.  
«Non mi hai detto niente» risponde invece e piega la testa per incontrare direttamente una guancia di Louis. Gli lascia qualche bacio leggero e lo sente sospirare, aggrappandosi alle collanine.  
«Cercavo di fare finta di nulla» è il suo sussurro. E sono di un celeste chiaro, quasi trasparente, gli occhi di Louis quando rialza lo sguardo e li punta in quelli verdi, quasi grigi, di Harry.  
«Mi dici un’altra volta che mi ami? L’ultima, lo prometto» mormora a pochi centimetri da suo viso e l’altro ragazzo è costretto a prendere alcuni grossi respiri per non rischiare di farsi venire un infarto o qualcosa del genere.  
Poi «ti amo» soffia sulle sue labbra e il bacio arriva dopo qualche secondo di completo silenzio, quando Louis non ce la fa più e si lancia a capofitto sulle labbra innaturalmente rosse di Harry.  
È un bacio lento e soffice che non ha niente a che fare con quelli spinti che si sono dati la notte in cui hanno fatto l’amore. Le loro labbra sono tranquille, come le mani e le dita, non corrono e non hanno fretta. Tutto rimane rinchiuso lì dentro, dentro quel bacio, e purtroppo ogni inizio ha anche una fine.  
«Tua madre ci sta aspettando» sussurra Louis contro quelle labbra che ha amato per sette anni prima di voltarsi e prendere i bicchieri dalla credenza.  
Harry annuisce, ancora un po’ intontito da quello che gli è appena accaduto, e ritorna sui suoi passi verso il salotto, dove Anne li sta aspettando con un sorriso genuino su volto e lo sguardo malandrino di chi vuole sapere tutto per filo e per segno.  
Il limoncello, alla fine, è buon per davvero: i limone si sente abbastanza, non è eccessivamente alcolico e Louis gliel’ha servito alla temperatura giusta.  
Anne fa vari apprezzamenti, sia sul limoncello che su Louis, e passano insieme un buon quarto d’ora prima che tutta la loro attenzione venga attirata da un tintinnio di chiavi.  
«Amore, sono tornato».  
E ora, Harry, vorrebbe sparire sul serio.  
Evan ha lo sguardo accigliato quando appare in salotto, dei pantaloncini corti e una maglia bianca e abbastanza sudata attaccata sul torace.  
«Buon pomeriggio» fa avvicinandosi.  
«Sei tornato presto» constata Louis alzandosi dalla sua poltrona per raggiungerlo. Gli lascia un bacio dolcissimo sulle labbra e poi gli si sistema i capelli sudati sulla fronte.  
«Ti presento Anne, è la madre di Harry» gli dice subito dopo indicando la donna e Anne gli stringe la mano così intensamente che sembra felicissima di incontrarlo.  
Harry rimane seduto sul suo angolino di divano, non osa alzare lo sguardo o parlare per i cinque minuti successivi e quando Anne gli dice che possono andare è come vedere il paradiso.  
Sente già le tante parole di Evan e le mille scuse di Louis mentre raggiunge la sua auto con Anne soddisfatta al suo fianco.  
   
Il pub in cui Niall suona quella sera non è molto lontano dall’appartamento di Harry, giusto venti minuti a piedi con passo svelto. Harry ci è già stato due, tre volte tra cui una di queste con Louis, all’inaugurazione del locale, per bere gratis e ubriacarsi fino al midollo. Harry ricorda ancora la risata, a tratti singhiozzosa, di Louis e ricorda tutte le cadute che si è fatto durante il tragitto per ritornare a casa ma ciò che ricorda di più di quel giorno è il momento in cui sono arrivati nel loro appartamento e hanno fatto l’amore nell’ingresso, contro la porta, troppo eccitati e impazienti per aspettare oltre.  
Entra in compagnia di Liam e Sophia nel locale e ha un sorrisetto disegnato sul volto: uno perché ha baciato Louis quella mattina e due perché quella sera, a quanto pare, ci saranno anche Louis ed Evan.  
Zayn è già seduto su uno degli sgabelli appostati vicino al bancone, in attesa della performance del suo fidanzato, e chiacchiera un po’ con lui della canzone che canterà Niall, delle ultime modifiche al libro di Harry e della nuova fidanzata di Liam. E proprio mentre sta dicendo a Zayn che Sophia ha dimenticato di tagliare l’etichetta del vestito che Louis e Evan entrano nel locale.  
Gli salta il cuore in gola e gli occhi gli diventano lucidi quando lo vede in un paio pantaloni stretti e neri e nella camicia che gli ha regalato per il compleanno, quella che gli ha spedito anonimamente per posta.  
È davvero bellissimo e l’unica cosa che stona di lui è la presenza di Evan al suo fianco.  
Due minuti dopo le persone attorno a lui stanno applaudendo e Niall sta salendo con la sua chitarra sul piccolo palco. La canzone che canta è quella che ha scritto pochi anni prima in una sola notte dopo aver litigato per una cosa stupida con il suo fidanzato, si chiama “Irresistible” ed è unicamente per Zayn.  
A quanto pare le note di quella canzone, nonostante Niall l’abbia suonata migliaia di volte, hanno sempre lo stesso effetto sul suo fidanzato e Harry sorride quando nota i suoi occhi farsi lucidi.  
Subito dopo Irresistible, Niall canta altre tre canzone, due sue e una cover, che ovviamente dedica tutte a Zayn guardandolo sempre negli occhi.  
Ci sono gli applausi, le congratulazioni e il bacio pieno d’amore tra Zayn e Niall dopo la fine dell’esibizione e Harry pensa che quei due dovrebbero sposarsi sul serio e passare tutta la vita insieme.  
Liam gli dice qualcosa all’orecchio, riguardante l’appartamento di Sophia, forse, ma Harry fa finta di ascoltarlo in realtà non si sta perdendo neanche una mossa di Louis e Evan, che stanno discutendo dall’altra parte del locale. Louis sembra parecchio nervoso e incazzato e Evan sta cercando in tutti i modi di toccarlo e farlo calmare.  
In conclusione Liam se ne va dal locale, Louis è incazzato con Evan e Zayn e Niall stanno ballando insieme ad altre coppie sulle note di qualche cantante spagnolo o argentino, più stretti di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Harry beve, invece, e sorride ampliamente quando Louis lo prende per un braccio, lo porta in bagno e li chiude in una cabina.  
«Evan?» chiede soltanto con le labbra su quelle di Louis e le mani sotto la sua camicia, a tastare la pelle calda.  
«È andato via» risponde l’altro assecondando i suoi movimenti, «impegni» dice subito dopo e le sue dita finiscono oltre il bordo dei pantaloni di Harry, esperte e sapienti dei posti che mandano Harry sul capolinea.  
«Buon decimo anniversario» ride Harry, in mezzo ad un gemito ed un ansito, spalmandosi contro il corpo più minuto di Louis e chiedendo più contatto e meno vestiti. Quello che riceve, però, è un orgasmo arrivato troppo velocemente e una spinta prepotente verso il basso.  
Cade in ginocchio con un tonfo, la patta aperta dei pantaloni di Louis è davanti alla sua faccia e le mani del ragazzo sono già tra i suoi capelli ricci, pronte a spingerlo più a fondo.  
   
«Resta» lo prega Harry stringendo le braccia attorno al busto nudo di Louis e «non voglio dormire di nuovo da solo» continua aggiungendo anche le gambe.  
Louis ride per la strana posizione di Harry perché gli sembra un po’ un panda visto così e gli lascia un bacio sulle labbra, dolcemente, «questa notte non posso» risponde infilando le mani nei ricci del suo ex fidanzato, «e poi c’è tua madre nell’altra stanza».  
Harry annuisce, abbassando gli occhi, e lo lascia andare con un ultimo bacio.  
Louis si riveste in silenzio, nel buio della stanza, ed Harry lo guarda con il desiderio di averlo ancora nelle vene.  
«Cosa ci sta accadendo, adesso?» gli chiede in un sussurro, incapace ancora di capire i veri sentimenti di Louis e quello che vuole realmente.  
«Non lo so» è la risposta di Louis mentre si infila un paio di Vans nere ai piedi. Si avvicina al loro letto e si china sul corpo di Harry, «ma so che ti voglio, Harry, e che non ce la faccio più senza di te» gli dice prima di baciargli una guancia e poi le labbra.  
E quello che per Harry era il giorno più catastrofico dell’anno, diventa quello più bello, quello che gli da una piccola speranza.  
   
Harry non sa come sia successo ma si ritrova ad essere l’amante di Louis da un giorno all’altro.  
I giorni in cui lui e Louis si vedono di più sono generalmente il martedì e il mercoledì, quando Evan è a Manchester per lavoro.  
Di solito i loro incontri avvengono nell’appartamento di Harry, dove sono al sicuro, e restano lì per due giorni senza uscire. Si godono la quiete della loro vecchia vita, rivivendo le giornate che passavano sul divano quando non avevano voglia di fare niente se non guardare la tv, mangiare pizza e coccolarsi l’uno tra le braccia dell’atro.  
Fanno l’amore la notte e la mattina appena svegli sotto la doccia. Il giovedì odorano entrambi di miele e vaniglia.  
Harry, le notti in cui Louis resta a dormire nel suo appartamento, l’osserva sempre mentre prende sonno. I suoi respiri sono sempre profondi, calmi e regolari e si accorge che Louis si è addormentato sul serio solamente quando gli accarezza i capelli con le dita troppo lunghe e gli sussurra nell’orecchio che lo ama.  
Se Louis durante la notte si sveglia, rifanno l’amore con lentezza e dolcezza e poi si addormentano di nuovo, abbracciati l’uno all’altro, sempre più stretti.  
E forse tutto questo è un sogno, forse durerà poco, ma è il sogno più bello che Harry abbia mai fatto.  
   
«Giurami che prima o poi saremo di nuovo una coppia» Harry chiede a Louis mentre infila una mano nella ciotola dei popcorn e l’altra sotto la sua maglietta.  
Il ragazzo ride e butta la testa sulla sua spalla, «io e te siamo una coppia» afferma voltandosi prima di baciarlo sulle labbra piene di sale.  
   
È il primo giorno d’estate quando Harry indossa l’anello al dito e non più al collo, ed è un po’ come fingere che stiano ancora insieme e che non ci sia nessun Evan di mezzo, solo loro due, il loro appartamento e il loro letto.  
Anche Louis ha un anello all’anulare sinistro ma è quello che gli ha regalato Evan e che Harry odia particolarmente: è bello, ci sono un sacco di brillantini che fanno da contorno e due più grandi nel mezzo, scommette che siano tutti diamanti e che sia costato una fortuna.  
Non vede il dottor Cowell da un po’ perché si sente finalmente meglio e non ha bisogno dei suoi consigli, ha Louis e questo basta.  
Louis continua ad andare da lui il martedì ma non più il mercoledì e cercano in qualche modo di ritagliare nella settimana poche ore per vedersi, baciarsi e disfare le lenzuola insieme.  
Liam è il primo che si accorge che tra loro due c’è qualcosa di più, qualcosa che prima non c’era e, quando chiede spiegazioni ad Harry, il ragazzo è costretto a dirgli tutta la verità.  
Gli racconta di cosa è successo prima della svolta, delle notti di amore che hanno passato e che passano ancora e dei giorni trascorsi assieme quando Evan non c’era.  
Liam è felice per loro, è felice che finalmente si siano dati una regolata entrambi e che abbiano affrontato i loro problemi. Però è preoccupato, preoccupato per i sentimenti di Harry e per la relazione di Louis con Evan. «Cosa pensate di fare, adesso?» chiede ad Harry e Harry alza le spalle.  
«Non so come si evolveranno le cose, purtroppo» sussurra.  
   
«Evan non si è ancora accorto di nulla?» chiede Harry a Louis guardando il soffitto della sua camera un giorno di luglio mentre sono entrambi sul letto. Hanno appena finito di fare l’amore e Louis dovrebbe essere a casa sua tra sole due ore, per far finta di nulla e aspettare Evan come sempre.  
Louis scuote la testa e posa un bacio sul petto di Harry vicino al capezzolo, «niente di niente» dice con un sorriso fiero prima di mordere delicatamente la stessa zona che ha baciato pochi attimi prima.  
«Ci credo, passa pochissimo tempo con te» Harry accusa Evan infilando una mano tra i capelli castani dell’altro.  
«Non dire sciocchezze» ribatte prontamente Louis, «Evan lavora così duramente perché non vuole che a me manchi niente».  
«Potresti lavorare anche tu, a questo punto».  
Louis ride sonoramente divertito da quanto sia semplice per Harry, «trovare un lavoro qui a Londra è così difficile, Harry. Per te è facile, scrivi e vendi, ma io? Non ho alcun talento».  
Harry alza le spalle, «prima lavoravi come segretario» dice smettendo di accarezzargli i capelli.  
«A Doncaster allenavo i bambini della squadra di calcio. Lo stipendio era scarso ma era pur sempre un lavoro».  
«Per fortuna c’è il tuo fidanzatino Evan che ti compra la porche e la casa a Kesingonton, allora» dice di scherno Harry con una risata forzata ma, a quanto pare, lo scherzo a Louis non è piaciuto per nulla.  
Si alza di scatto dal suo petto e scende dal letto, intenzionato a rivestirsi per andarsene via e lasciarlo lì sul letto con le sue idiozie e teorie stupide. Quanto lo odia quando fa così.  
«Cosa stai facendo?» gli chiede infatti Harry, confuso dallo strano comportamento di Louis.  
«Me ne vado. Quando avrai finito di giudicare Evan per quello che è riuscito a fare con le sue stesse mani, chiamami» gli risponde, più freddo e acido di un ghiacciolo al limone.  
«Perché, non è forse vero che ti compra tutto ciò che vuoi?».  
«Assolutamente no!» urla Louis, indignato da quello che stanno sentendo le sue orecchie, «è Evan che me le compra, io non gli ho mai chiesto nulla!».  
«Allora lascialo!» e questa volta è Harry ad urlare, dicendo finalmente ciò che vuole da mesi. Perché sì, l’unica cosa che vuole è che Louis lasci Evan e che si rimetta definitivamente con lui. Non hanno senso questi continui incontri se non ci sarà mai uno sviluppo della situazione.  
«Non è così facile. Ti prego, Harry, non rovinare tutto» lo implora Louis. Fa per uscire dalla stanza quando Harry lo prende per un braccio e se lo avvicina stringendo le dita fino a far nascere una smorfia di dolore sul viso del ragazzo, che cerca in tutti modi di allontanarlo  
«Perché non vuoi lasciarlo?» gli domanda con un ringhio, «non sarebbe tutto più bello se ti liberassi di lui?».  
«Lasciami stare» è il sussurro di Louis e con una lacrima, una spinta e una veloce corsa verso l’ingresso, lo lascia lì con gli occhi sgranati e la consapevolezza che la meta per arrivare alla felicità è ancora troppo lontana.  
   
Il telefono di Harry squilla alle undici di mattina del giorno dopo. Harry alza la testa dal bracciolo del divano per sporgersi verso il tavolino dove si trova il suo cellulare e non è affatto stupito quando vede il nome di Louis sul display.  
«Mi dispiace» è la prima cosa che gli dice il ragazzo appena risponde e Harry sospira, sapendo che le scuse dovrebbe farle anche lui.  
«Anche a me» dice, a bassa voce, come se qualcuno potesse sentirlo.  
Rimangono in silenzio per vari minuti, dall’altra parte Harry sente solo i respiri di Louis, che si fanno sempre più pesanti fino a diventare dei singhiozzi tenui.  
«Mi dici ancora che mi ami?» gli chiede flebilmente. Harry lo immagina sul letto, stretto ai cuscini mentre piange silenziosamente e vorrebbe stringerlo in quel momento per non lasciarlo andare mai più.  
«Ti amo» dice e il cuore sta pompando più velocemente il sangue nelle vene in quel momento.  
 

IX.

   
Il libro di Harry Styles viene messo in vendita in tutte le librerie del Regno Unito il 20 agosto del 2019 ed è acquistabile online da tutto il mondo.  
Parla di un amore puro ma difficile, di due anime fatte per stare insieme ma costrette a rimanere distanti. Harry ama il suo libro e ad ogni intervista che fa per le riviste che pubblicizzano il libro risponde sempre allo stesso modo: «Ci ho messo tanto di mio e delle mie esperienze personali».  
Ogni libro o storia di Harry è come un figlio per lui. Ha partorito tante di quelle storie nella sua vita che ne è pieno ormai.  
La sua prima storia l’ha scritta a soli otto anni, con tanto di errori e senza neanche un punto, quando sua mamma ha divorziato dal suo papà. I protagonisti erano lui stesso e sua sorella Gemma e la storia racconta dell’avventurosa ricerca di Des dentro casa loro quando ormai non c’era più. Ovviamente la storia finiva male.  
Harry ricorda le lacrime di sua madre quando gliel’ha fatta leggere ma quel racconto non è servito a molto per far ritornare suo padre a casa. Tuttavia Harry ha un buonissimo rapporto anche con suo padre.  
Gli altri due libri che Harry ha pubblicato non hanno riscosso molto successo ma quel tanto che gli è servito per incoraggiarlo a scrivere altro, così, dopo tre anni e mezzo di pausa, il suo nuovo libro è pronto per essere letto da tutti gli interessati.  
Così iniziano tutte le interviste, le conferenze e gli incontri con l’editore per una buona pubblicità. Harry firma i libri, sorride alle ragazzine e fa foto con donne di mezza età che sono delle sue grandi fan dal primo libro. Gira di città in città, da libreria a libreria e il suo tempo libero diminuisce sempre di più.  
Vede Louis di rado, se va bene solamente una volta a settimana, e la sua testa si riempie di altre cose oltre al pensiero fisso degli occhi di Louis e delle sue camicie.  
Una volta, di sera, mentre Harry si trova a Bristol e Louis è a casa da solo, fanno sesso al telefono perché la voglia è troppa e non hanno nessuna intenzione di aspettare pochi giorni per vedersi e fare l’amore dal vivo. C’è Harry con i suoi sussurri sporchi e le sue provocazioni e poi c’è Louis che geme, che gli chiede di più e che viene tre volte nell’arco di un’ora e mezza.  
Da quella sera, però, le telefonate diventano di meno e i loro incontri sempre più rari.  
   
Quando Harry incontra Nick Grimshaw per la prima volta, però, si trova comunque a Londra.  
Ha appena finito di firmare quello che doveva essere l’ultimo libro, appartenente ad una ragazzina di quattordici anni di nome Doroty, quando sotto i suoi occhi ne appare un altro con la copertina già strappata e una macchia scura su un angolo, molto probabilmente di caffè.  
«Così giovane e così talentuoso» dice la voce appartenente al ragazzo di fronte a lui e dal tono ad Harry sembra stia sorridendo.  
Harry alza lo sguardo, un sorriso già sul suo volto, e viene investito da un ciuffo ribelle e scuro, a tratti con dei rifessi rosa, due occhi grandi e castani, quasi verdi e una bocca larga piegata in un sorriso che lascia scoperti tutti i denti.  
«Grazie» risponde aprendo la copertina rovinata del libro per firmarlo, «sei molto gentile».  
«E tu sei molto carino» fa il ragazzo e inclina la testa in un modo così tenero che Harry arrossisce sulle gote, non essendo abituato a ricevere commenti sul suo aspetto fisico dai suoi lettori, solo Louis gli dice che è bellissimo.  
«Grazie» ripete prima di riaprire il tappo della penna per scrivergli una dedica, «a chi..?».  
«Nick» risponde immediatamente il ragazzo, di più o meno trent’anni, forse, di fronte a lui, «o Grimmy, come preferisci».  
Harry ride divertito dalla stranezza di quel Nick e «okay» fa scuotendo i ricci, «a Nick Grimmy con affetto nonostante la copertina strappata e macchiata, Harry Styles» dice e scrive contemporaneamente sulla prima pagina del libro, poi «spero ti sia piaciuto» continua restituendoglielo.  
Nick sorride e annuisce, «tantissimo» risponde picchiettando le lunghe dita sul tavolo di legno, «hai sofferto?» gli chiede subito dopo squadrando in ogni angolo il viso di Harry.  
Harry tossisce piano prima di rispondere e distoglie lo sguardo, «per tre anni» gli fa sapere ommettendo tutti i dettagli.  
«Ti va un caffè?».  
                                                                                                                                                         
Lavora in radio questo Nick, ha trentaquattro anni e di cognome fa Grimshaw, e da qui Harry capisce il perché si fa chiamare Grimmy.  
È gay ed è la prima cosa che gli ha detto prima di bere il caffè, che poi è diventato un thè, che è finito per essere un muffin alla banana.  
Gli dice di aver intervistato cantanti famosi come Rihanna, Olly Murs e Taylor Swift e ad Harry piace la sua parlantina, i suoi occhi sempre attenti e il fatto che si accorge sempre di tutto, senza tralasciare mai niente. È vispo e furbo e non lascia mai che un silenzio imbarazzante cada tra un discorso e l’altro.  
Lo invita alla radio ma Harry rifiuta, troppo timido e imbarazzante per parlare attraverso un microfono a centinaia di ascoltatori.  
Le ore che passano nel bar diventano improvvisamente troppe e Nick è costretto ad andare via per fare il su turno in radio, quello dalle otto di sera a mezzanotte. Così escono da bar, si scambiano i numeri del cellulare e si salutano. Nick lo bacia su una guancia ed Harry non capisce perché sia arrossito di botto.  
   
Tra lavoro, conferenze per il libro e turni in radio, Harry e Nick riescono a vedersi piuttosto spesso e a sentirsi sempre più frequentemente. Escono, parlano, ridono forte e bevono qualche drink in qualche pub. Harry non vede né sente Louis da cinque settimane e non risponde neanche alle sue telefonate, troppo occupato da altro per pensarci o semplicemente per sapere come sta.  
Poi capita che Harry e Nick si trovino insieme in macchina di notte, dopo aver trascorso le ultime ore in una discoteca a pochi chilometri da Londra, e che si fermino in un motel dove fanno sesso per la prima volta.  
Non è come fare l’amore con Louis ma è bello, è diverso.  
Nick gli dice che gli è sempre piaciuto e che ha strappato la copertina del libro per sbaglio mentre cercava di togliere la foto di Harry dalla parte interna, quella usata per fare da segno libro ed Harry rimane ammaliato e sinceramente lusingato quando viene a sapere che Nick ha letto così tante volte la sua biografia, scritta sotto la foto, che l’ha imparata a memoria.  
Così Louis passa improvvisamente in secondo piano e l’anello al dito sparisce da un giorno all’altro.  
   
Passano tre mesi e mezzo dal primo incontro con Nick e il libro di Harry è tra i primi cinquanta libri più venduti negli ultimi cinque mesi in Inghilterra.  
Harry esce con gente importante, amici di Nick, e ogni sera è un party o una cena.  
Non dice di Nick a nessuno, neanche a sua madre o a Liam, e continua a trovare scuse per non vedere Louis né tantomeno Liam, Niall e Zayn, i suoi migliori amici. «Ho un incontro con l’editore» è quella più comune e invece esce e va a casa di Nick, per fare sesso e ubriacarsi.  
Ora tutto ruota intorno alla fama e al successo, alle congratulazioni e ai complimenti. Harry si dimentica di quello che ha passato, del dolore che ha provato e dell’amore che, dopotutto, sente ancora per Louis. Ed è ancora troppo forte per far finta che non ci sia, per far finta che il suo cuore non batti così forte quando il nome di Louis appare sul display o quando lo vede di sfuggita per le strade di Londra mano nella mano con Evan.  
Il giorno in cui Harry finalmente decide di rispondere alle sue telefonate, è il terzultimo giorno prima della Vigilia di Natale.  
«Ciao» gli dice sedendosi sul pavimento del bagno dell’appartamento di Nick e Louis sta piangendo dall’altro capo del telefono, singhiozza piano e Harry si sente in colpa per aver rovinato tutto di nuovo.  
«È da un po’ che non mi chiami e che non rispondi alle mie telefonate» Louis mormora a bassa voce, accusandolo tacitamente di starlo facendo soffrire ancora.  
«Ho avuto da fare con il libro e cose del genere» mente spudoratamente mentre Nick sta battendo un pugno sulla porta, pregandolo di uscire perché la cena è pronta.  
«Non ti lasciano proprio un secondo libero, eh» gli dice ed è una prova che, molto probabilmente, ha già capito tutto quanto.  
«Scusami, ora devo proprio andare» mormora Harry rialzandosi dal pavimento e passandosi una mano tra i capelli, «ti chiamo io tra qualche giorno» gli promette.  
«Aspetta solo un secondo» lo richiama quello prima che Harry metta giù la chiamata «Evan è fuori per lavoro da domenica e passerò il compleanno da solo» gli fa sapere e dietro quelle parole c’è solo una supplica.  
«Ho da fare, mi dispiace» lo liquida immediatamente Harry riattaccando, ignorando del tutto il buco che sente formarsi sul petto e la linea del senso di colpa aumentare.  
   
«Tu sei un grandissimo pezzo di merda».  
Harry apre prima un occhio e poi l’altro confuso e, nonostante l’appannamento iniziale, riesce a intravedere la figura di Liam davanti al suo letto e subito dietro di lui Niall e Zayn. Sbuffa infastidito, chiedendosi come mai non ha ancora tolto la chiave del suo appartamento a Liam.  
«Cosa avevi di importante da fare la Vigilia di Natale?» gli chiede Liam puntandogli un dito contro, «cos’era tanto più importante di passare del tempo con Louis il giorno del suo compleanno?».  
Harry grugnisce e rotola tra le coperte, finendo per dare le spalle ai suoi amici.  
«Non fare il bambino, Haz» lo rimprovera Zayn, che stringe possessivamente un fianco di Niall «è di Louis che stiamo parlando».  
«Avrò avuto i miei cazzo di motivi per rifiutare» risponde innervosito.  
«Ma a che gioco stai giocando?» Liam lo accusa, urlando, «hai sofferto come un cane quando Louis non c’era e ora che sei riuscito a farlo innamorare perdutamente di novo di te, lo lasci andare? Ma sei impazzito?».  
«Evidentemente non se lo merita».  
Ed Harry scoppia a piangere sul cuscino appena sente le parole di Niall, che gli arrivano dritte e forti come un pugno nello stomaco.  Le immagini di Louis, sorridente, allegro e bellissimo gli arrivano in mente come un razzo e tutto prende a vorticare  nella sua testa, tutto perde un senso. Perché lo ama ed è riuscito, in qualche modo, a tradirlo di nuovo.  
«Uscite da casa mia!» urla tra le lacrime, disperato come pochi.  
Liam, Niall e Zayn, però, non si accorgono che proprio sotto le coperte del letto di Harry ci sono due camice, una a pois e l’altra bordò.  
   
Harry arriva a Kesington quel pomeriggio stesso, tre giorni dopo Natale. Ha tra le mani un busta di Topshop, appena uscita dal negozio.  
Suona per due volte sul citofono di casa di Louis e trattiene il fiato sentendo rimbombare nelle orecchie il suo cuore, che aumenta di velocità progressivamente.  
Louis ha lo sguardo triste quando appare da dietro la porta, il suo corpo è avvolto da un pantalone di tuta e da una felpa troppo grande per lui, sicuramente di Evan. Ha i capelli un po’ sconvolti e la pelle arrossata, i suoi occhi sono lucidi e sembra che sia ammalato.  
«Buon compleanno» gli dice in fretta Harry alzando il pacchetto regalo per farglielo vedere.  
Quello che gli rivolge Louis è il vaffanculo più carico di odio del mondo e, quando fa per richiudere la porta, Harry ci si fionda addosso senza dargli la possibilità di sbattergliela in faccia.  
«Louis, per favore».  
«Va via, non ti voglio vedere».  
«Evan c’è?».  
«No ma vattene ugualmente».  
«Fammi entrare».  
Non è Louis che lo fa entrare ma la poca forza che ha in corpo che lo costringe a lasciare la presa sulla porta. Harry richiude la porta dietro di sé e lo guarda, sembra ancora più piccolo dall’ultima volta che l’ha visto e l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è stringerlo tra le braccia.  
«Lasciami stare» lo prega Louis con il viso premuto contro il suo petto ma comunque non muove un solo dito per allontanarsi, «ti odio».  
Harry lo ignora e appoggia le labbra sulla sua fronte, sentendo immediatamente che la sua pelle è bollente, «hai la febbre?».  
Il ragazzo annuisce e «ti vedi con qualcun altro» dice senza farla sembrare una domanda ma una affermazione. Harry non risponde.  
«Ho sentito questo tizio un mese fa alla radio» incomincia trattenendo le lacrime «parlava di te, del tuo libro, e poi ha fatto un allusione sul sesso e ho capito tutto» gli spiega.  
Le lacrime scendono sul volto di Louis e sanno di cuore spezzato, della fiducia che perso nei suoi confronti e dell’odio che prova.  
Harry sa che sta per essere rifiutato di nuovo da Louis, sa che la sua seconda possibilità se l’è giocata a poker con il destino e il successo e sa di averla persa, di aver perso un’altra volta Louis.  
«Sembra che ti diverta a scaricarmi per qualcun altro» mormora Louis con la guancia ancora appoggiata contro il suo petto, «avresti dovuto chiedermi di finirla chiaramente e non ignorarmi, ci avrei messo una pietra sopra se lo avessi saputo prima».  
Il riccio sospira e lo tiene ancora stretto a sé, poi «mi dispiace» sussurra e sta piangendo anche lui.  
«Mi ami ancora?».  
«Dannatamente sì».  
Louis annuisce e stringe tra le dita il cappotto di Harry, «anche io ti amo» soffia ed è la prima volta che glielo dice dopo tre anni e mezzo, «ho tradito Evan perché ti amo».  
«Scusa, Louis, scusa».  
«Non cercarmi più, per favore» sono le ultime parole che Harry sente prima di essere sbattuto fuori, tra le vie di Kesington.  
   
E proprio come Louis gli chiede di fare, Harry non lo cerca ma ci pensa costantemente minuto dopo minuto.  
   
Dopo aver perso Louis, Harry capisce di aver perso anche Liam, Niall e Zayn e si rende conto di essere stato un completo cretino per aver permesso a destino di rovinare tutto. È un disastro di persona e il dottor Cowell diventa di nuovo il suo appuntamento alle cinque del pomeriggio di ogni giovedì.  
La relazione con Nick, però, continua per ancora un altro po’ fin quando, poche settimane dopo in cui Nick stesso decide di trasferirsi a casa di Harry, Harry non trova più le due camicie nell’armadio.  
Le cerca ovunque, sotto al letto, in ogni cassetto, in salotto, in cucina. Non le trova fin quando Nick non torna dalla lavanderia della signora Mary con dei capi coperti dal cellofan in mano e un sorrisetto soddisfatto sul volto.  
«Harry, cosa stai facendo, Mary ha appena finito di stirare queste cose».  
Harry non ascolta il rimprovero di Nick ma continua a frugare tra i capi e solo quando trova le camice smette di fare ogni altro movimento.  
«Mi spieghi che diavolo succede?».  
E Harry vorrebbe chiederglielo con calma ma la rabbia gli sta esplodendo nel corpo, perciò «chi cazzo ti ha detto che potevi portarle in lavanderia?» urla strappandogliele dalle mani per stringersele al petto.  
«Puzzavano di sudore, Harry, ed erano macchiate di non so che cosa» spiega Nick con un apparentemente calma, «sono solo un paio di camice, non mi spiego quale sia il problema».  
Harry vorrebbe ancora chiedergli di andare via gentilmente ma lo caccia il secondo dopo chiudendogli e sbattendogli la porta in faccia.  
E piange quando affonda il naso nel tessuto delle camice e quelle non sanno più di occhi celesti e sorrisi brillanti, ma solo del profumo di un ammorbidente di scarsa qualità.  
   
Harry lascia Nick il giorno seguente con un messaggio, inventando cazzate assurde e pregandogli di lasciarlo in pace. È di nuovo aprile quando succede e sua madre sta per arrivare.  
   
«Honey, non puoi lasciare che tutto peggiori» gli consiglia sua madre mentre gli accarezza i ricci con le mani, «invitalo a cena».  
Harry annuisce poco convinto ma riesce comunque a chiamare il suo migliore amico e a invitarlo a cena quella sera stessa.  
   
Liam, alla fine, è sempre lo stesso. Lo rimprovera per ciò che ha fatto ma lo rassicura e gli da conforto quando lo vede intristirsi e sull’orlo di piangere.  
Gli racconta un po’ di cose mentre sono a cena, gli dice che Niall e Zayn hanno deciso finalmente di sposarsi e che lo faranno in estate, poi il discordo passa sulla relazione tra lui e Sophia, che vive con lui da ormai un mese e che è incinta di soli due mesi (ed Harry è felicissimo per lui, così felice che lo abbraccia per minuti interi senza lasciargli lo spazio per respirare), e infine Liam in un mormorio gli rivela che Louis ha lasciato Evan a fine febbraio e che è ritornato a Doncaster.  
«Sul serio?» chiede in un mormorio strozzato con un cuore galoppante nel corpo.  
«Sul serio» conferma Liam dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, «è, per l’ultima volta, il tuo turno, Harry».  
«Oh mio Dio».  
«Ti avverto, per l’ultima volta, se fallisci ancora ti spezzo le gambe e le braccia, mi hai capito?».  
   
Fa tre ore in auto, il giorno dopo, per arrivare fino a Doncaster. Conta minuto per minuto con l’ansia a stringergli lo stomaco e la speranza che lo spinge a premere di più il piede sull’acceleratore. Non è un caso però, che sia martedì 14 aprile 2020.  
Arriva davanti alla vecchia  casa di Louis, quella in cui vivono ancora Johanna e le gemelle, alle quattro in punto del pomeriggio e un pacchetto rosso di velluto nella tasca interna della giacca.  
Johanna rimane allibita appena lo vede sotto la soglia di casa e Harry lo sa che quella donna lo odia per aver tradito suo figlio dopo sette anni di relazione.  
«Mi dispiace» dice solamente invece di salutarla ma non fa in tempo a chiederle se il suo primogenito è in casa che Louis la affianca, visibilmente sorpreso della sua visita.  
«Harry» sussurra e l’attimo dopo si sta chiudendo la porta alle spalle, «cosa ci fai qui?»  
«Sono stato un cretino» ammette Harry prendendogli il viso tra le mani grandi, «un deficiente, un bastardo, un imbecille colossale, un coglione e un’emerita testa di cazzo ma ti amo e volevo provarci, così… sono qui».  
Louis sorride dolcemente appoggiando le mani sulle sue e «dovrei odiarti a morte» dice con un sospiro «però, incredibile ma vero, ti amo anche io» scherza.  
Harry deglutisce appena sente quelle parole e scoppia una risata che è anche un singhiozzo e non gliene frega niente delle persone che passano in mezzo alla strada e che li guardano, delle auto che frecciano dietro le sue spalle e della polvere che c’è a terra quando si piega su un ginocchio e prende lo scatolino dalla tasca.  
Forse Louis sta piangendo quando glielo chiede, forse sta ridendo ma l’unica cosa che Harry sa per certo è che lo sta baciando dopo aver pronunciato un flebile “sì”.  
 

 


End file.
